Total Drama Senior Year
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: A Total Drama High School Story, featuring a rather large amounts of Cody Related Yaoi. This includes his crush on Justin, but also his problems and other issues with people like Duncan, Trent, Alejandro, Josh, and of course his best friend Noah. He also is being "helped" by Heather to be popular to attract Justin, but what is it really? Not only that, but Cody ALSO has his secrets
1. Cody's Day Begins

Cody Anderson woke up from a very relaxing rest, as he sat up in his bed he looked around his room. It was still his same old, geeky room. The Posters of the Canadian Flag, Ferrah Fawcet, and many movies were along the wall. Next to his bed was his Electric Keyboard, which he constantly used to play his own songs with. Of course, he enjoyed it but he always waited for the day he would play a song for someone else. Then there was the Television set he had, with the cabinet underneath it. In that Cabinet were his video games, his Sega Dreamcast, Sega Saturn, Genesis with 32x and CD Addons, and his Nintendo 64. As one could see, he was mostly fond with Sega. He also looked briefly at his White Computer that was sitting upon it's wooden desk. The Grey office chair fit with the desk quite well. Of course, Cody knew that he didn't have time to gaze at his room all day. Why? Because it was a School Day, specifically it was Thursday, April 3rd of the Year 1997. Cody himself sighed and smiled, he was now 18 years old as of Teusday of that very same week. As he relaxed in his Light Blue pajamas as he sat in his bed imagining his now 18 year old future, he was startled by loud knocks on his bedroom door.

"Cody! Time to go to School!", his Father shouted from outside the door. Cody suddenly remembered, School. Of course, he got up from his bed and complied to his father. His Father was a rather aged, balding man. His hair was grey, had a comb-over, and he often wore clothes that were used by typical aging fathers on television. He also had a grey mustache as well to complete his appearance.

"Okay Dad!", Cody said as he walked from his bedroom. His Father was downstairs by then, and Cody went down there as well. Soon Enough, the Brunette boy was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast of Bacon, Eggs, and a pepsi as a drink. His Father was drinking coffee, standing as he was ready for work. "So, Dad, how's your morning?", Cody asked his father kindly.

"It's been great, Son.", his Father answered back, "But I've got to go to work now, tell your mother I said good morning for me.", and with that the man was out of the front door and leaving to his car to work. Cody frowned and sighed, his father always did that. He always left for work before he could have a conversation with his son for the morning. Cody was never happy when his father or his mother did this. Both of them had so little time for him it was surprising that they were there in the morning to even see him. Not to mention they also forgot his birthday of April 1st constantly. He loved both of his parents still though, despite all of that. He just wished they could show it back for once. Speaking of the plural since of the word, Cody's mother soon entered the kitchen as well. She was actually rather young thanks to heavy amounts of makeup, though still maintained beauty, she also had long blonde hair with sky blue eyes. For clothing that day she had a Red turtle neck, blue jeans, and black heeled boots that were mostly covered by the pants. She hugged her son as she walked past him, and then also went to get her coffee.

"Hey Mom, Dad said to tell you Good Morning!", Cody greeted his mother with as he finished his breakfast at last.

"Thats great, my prince!", Cody's mother said happily not even paying attention to her child, "Now, I'm sorry but I've got to go to my Fabulous job again, so you're going to have to take the bus to school, sweetie!"

"I always take the bus.", Cody replied as he stood from his seat. Of course, his mother had walked out of the door before he even finished. Once more, Cody frowned and sighed. It's bad enough they didn't remember he was 18 years old, but it was now starting to just become sad. They treated him like he wasn't even there, well they acknowledged his existance but it's not like they cared about it. It didn't matter though, School didn't care of Cody's problems. He still had to go. As Such, Cody walked from the kitchen to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and hair, and not forgetting the mouth wash, he went to his bedroom to pick out his clothes for the day. He decided he would wear something that saw looked good, after browsing through his wardrobe for a bit he decided on a pale yellow sweater with Green and Red stripes, a formal shirt underneath it both of which were rather big for him. He also bigged out Green sneakers, baggy jeans, and considered his school outfit picked out. Once he took off his pajamas and was in nothing but his white briefs, he looked at himself in the mirror. His body was just so, Skinny. Scrawny, Thin, he was anything but muscular. He felt his buttocks, they were tight but they were also tiny. He felt his chest and abs, he had no real abs but you could see his bones a bit. He then felt his arms and legs a bit, they and his body were all completely hairless. Other than the top of his head the only hair he really had was his brown pubic hair. He Sighed, he wished he was more muscular. He didn't care much about more hair, but he wished he had more muscle. Of course, he didn't have time to care. All he had time to do was put on his clothes and walk outside to the bus. After waiting a few minutes for the bus, he was riding on it to school. Sitting alongside him was his best friend, Noah. Noah was a tan, native boy with dark hair and eyes and always wore semi-prep like clothing. He and Cody always sat together on the bus, since they were best friends after all. "Sooo...Noah...hows life?", Cody asked Noah as the bus drove them both to school. Noah put down the book he was reading, sighed, and replied to Cody.

"Average.", Noah answered back in a rather unhappy tone.

"Aw, come on Noah! Can't be that bad!", Cody responded, "Anything fun ya did yesterday!"

"Yeah, I went to the planet mars and road on unicorns through space to get to the asteroid belt before riding a space dragon back to earth and once there we all had a rave party until dawn.", Noah replied with complete sarcasm. Cody knew it was sarcasm, and just looked at Noah with a face that said such.

"Noah, you're too much of a downer, ya know that?"

"You're too much of an Optimist."

"Hey, at least I'm not unhappy all of the time!", Cody then crossed his arms, "I mean, your parents actually pay attention to your existance!"

"Yeah, and yours ignore you", Noah responded, "And at least I wear boxers over briefs.", Noah then pointed out to finish Cody off. Though they were friends, that didn't mean they didn't have friendly arguments with eachother. Cody blushed at the second one, he knew boxers were more popular but for him they just didn't feel right.

"Shut up, Noah!", Cody whispered under his breath at his friend. He didn't want the others on the bus to here him.

"Oh what's wrong? Something wrong about being Duncan's main target?", Noah asked sarcastically. Cody's eyes widened at the mentioning of Duncan. He was one of the big guys at the school, infact he was one of the more feared. He was essentially the big bully of the school, and he didn't have much friends as he did people that were intimidated by him. Infact, Cody himself seemed to be his biggest target since the nerd boy Harold moved away in January to a school with even more bullies than the one Cody and Noah were stuck at. Cody himself cringed at the memories of the wedgies, beatings, and everything he took from Duncan.

"Don't even mention that, Noah!", Cody exclaimed at his friend. He was now rather angry, "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Oh but why? Didn't your Therapist Mother tell you how better it is to talk about your problems?", Noah said to Cody as his sarcastic response. It was times like these that Cody got annoyed with Noah. Highly annoyed with Noah.

"Noah, shut up!", Cody responded right back. He kept his arms crossed, and now was facing away from Noah as well.

"Ya know Cody, if you never came out of that Closet, maybe you would've lasted a bit longer without bullies.", Noah was of course pointing out that Cody had actually come out as Bisexual back in 1996. Though, Cody remembers it was nothing at all changed in his life. He himself knew Duncan only picked him since Harold was now gone.

"Noah, me being Bi has NOTHING to do with anything!", Cody was now offended. Offended that Noah was suggesting his Orientation was to blame for his life being so terrible lately. "I mean, I don't think Duncan's THAT much of a bully!"

"Oh really? He's a deliquent, he'd TOTALLY pick on any Gay Kid he sees!", Noah replied. He did have a point, given the known facts on the boy of which they were speaking of.

"He hangs out with a few Gay Guys at times, he wouldn't do it if the ONLY reason was that they're Gay or Bi! Besides, alot of his victims are straight!", Cody argued. Noah himself cocked his eyebrows at the paler brunette, confused as to why he was defending Duncan the way he was.

"Why are you defending him?", Noah asked, afterwards a smirk was on his face, "Let me guess...secret crush?". Cody became shocked and blushed. He couldn't believe Noah thought that, like how could he? Of course, Cody had to reply to it before Noah kept pressuring. Sure, Duncan was hot and attractive to Cody and girls alike, but most denied the thought of dating him. Of course, Cody shook his head once he realized just what he was imagining in his head.

"No! No! No! My Crush is not Duncan!", Cody said in a highly quick tone of voice. His blush was turning his face deep red.

"Then, who is?", Noah asked with his smirk still across his face, "Heather, the head cheerleader?"

"NO!", Cody told Noah, he was now rather appauled.

"Aren't you Bisexual?", Noah asked, "Heather happens to be considered the hottest girl here by those neanderthals that are considered guys."

"Yeah...but she's...just...I don't want to talk about it.", Cody answered, looking down. Noah however, didn't stop trying to guess Cody's crush. He actually enjoyed pesturing Cody a bit. It was a sort of payback, actually.

"Trent? The Guitar player dude, you know you could maybe try to convert him.", Noah joked with his smirk, going right up to Cody's ear. Coincidentally, Trent was sitting at the front of the bus with numerous girls sitting around him happily. Cody looked up and was rather annoyed with Noah's assumptions on his crush. In truth, Cody used to like Trent actually. Though that was back in Middle School and ended after 8th Grade was finally over.

"No, not him.", Cody said. Cody's seriousness level was enough so that Noah was able to buy into Cody's words.

"Lindsay? The Blonde bimbo?", Noah asked once more, backing up from Cody this time, "If you are like those other guys at all, MUST be her."

"It's not actually...well back in Elementary School we had a thing but that's just kiddie love, anyway yeah she has a boyfriend now.", Cody replied, and of course he was speaking of Lindsay's boyfriend Tyler the jock who wasn't really good at sports at all, "and it's not Tyler either, before you ask, or YOU.". Noah was then mostly out of options, though being a genius he began thinking over likely guys. Within Moment, he made his final guess.

"Justin, the Model Boy.", Noah said with a smirk. Cody completely froze, the Sarcastic bastard guessed correctly. Cody's blush grew deepper than previously, he even gulped a bit and began sweating a bit. Cody himself even felt a little action down below, which only intensified his blush, and the fact that Noah was watching only made it even more humiliating. In Truth, Cody has been having this crush on Eye Candy Justin since Freshman Year, alongside that slight attraction to Duncan aswell. Though Justin was the primary crush, which Noah caught on to. Noah smirked wickedly at finding out Cody's crush.

"Don't tell anyone, Okay?", Cody asked, "PLEASE!"

"Dude...Justin's Bi...you know that right?", Noah replied. Of course, Cody did know Justin was Bisexual and infact it wasn't exactly well hidden to begin with. It was quite clear the boy wasn't fully heterosexual but at the same time wasn't fully Homosexual either. However, that still didn't change the fact that Cody felt so nervous when he was around. So nervous, infact, that he often had things happen when around Justin. Things that will be shown later, which is why here they are not specified.

"I know, but still! What if he doesn't like me?", Cody replied, showing a more insane side of himself, more paranoid than ever, "What if he hates me?"

"Dude, calm the fuck down. Look, I know he doesn't hate you.", Noah revealed to Cody, "I have him in my 4th hour, and I didn't accidentally overhear anything about you and also I highly doubt he would hate you, he'd just be creeped out by you."

"Exactly! Then I can't tell him!", Cody freaked out. Infact, his freak out was highly aggrivating to Noah. Noah then put both his hands on Cody's shoulders and shook the smaller boy a bit to calm him down.

"Calm down, Cody!", Noah said to Cody. Once he was done shaking back the brunette's sanity, he released him. Suprisingly the bus driver did not even pay attention at all to this, neither did the other students on the bus either.

"Okay...sorry.", Cody replied, finally calmed down at last. "How many classes do you have with Justin this year? I have none."

"Well, theres 4th Hour and 2nd hour. Other than that I don't see that overrated piece of pretty boy.", Noah showed his dislike to Justin. Clearly, even though Cody's crush was Justin, Noah didn't really care. Cody was offended of the insult, but knew to let it slide. "Look dude, just go fucking ask him out!"

"I can't!", Cody replied, "I mean, I just can't will myself to do it at all!"

"Dude, just do it!", Noah nearly exclaimed, "He's Bi to, so quite literally the worst he can do is say no! Okay, he could insult you completely but yeah mostly that's it.", the second part made Cody even more frightened than before.

"Noah, can we not talk about this anymore? It's too personal.", Cody said, looking down at his feet.

"Fine by me.", Noah said in reply without any care at all. Cody knew to expect this from Noah, though. Only seven minutes later after that and the bus had finally reached the school campus as the first bus to arrive. After that, it was only an 11 minute wait for the other buses to arrive and the bell to ring. The entire time, Cody and Noah remained silent. Cody kept to his thoughts of him and Justin kissing in sweet, nude passion while Noah kept to his book. Cody couldn't deny it, the thought of Justin's tan, ripped, and fully Naked body on his own naked one kept that feeling down below for the entire wait. Once the bell rang, Cody himself managed to be the last one out thanks to the distraction of his rather sexual thoughts. Once off of the bus, he was now faced with morning recess. He walked past Trent and his entourage of girls, and past Lindsay and her friends to get inside of the school. As soon as he was inside the school, he accidentally bumped into Justin himself. Cody fell to the ground with Justin still standing. Once Cody opened his eyes, he saw Justin was looking down at him. The beautiful dark hair, that gorgeous tan skin, the wonderful buff body, and those crystal blue eyes were just too much. Cody blushed intenseley as Justin actually helped him onto his feet again. Cody then snapped back to reality, lucky for him he wasn't the one who mustered the first words.

"Are you arlight, Geek Boy?", Justin asked, he had only a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Y-y-y-yeah...I-I-I'm fine!", Cody stuttered. He was actually speaking to Justin. His crush. THE Justin he has loved since the beginning of High School.

"That's good...watch where you're going next time.", Justin replied, then began to walk away. Cody was in shock, but to his own surprise, he actually stopped Justin by stepping right infront of him. Justin stepped back a bit, even he was shocked from this sudden move.

"You're not mad? Not going to insult my looks or anything?", Cody asked, rather surprised Justin wasn't living up to his reputation as a snob himself. Well, the reputation given to him by the guys jealous of him.

"Well, normally I would, but despite your geekiness, you're actually quite cute looking. Not Hot, but Cute, so I'll give you a bit of slack. Now, will you please get out of my way?", the attractive Justin replied. Cody's eyes widened in bewilderment, but he kept himself from fainting inorder to follow with Justin's wishes. As Justin walked away, Cody simply had to gaze at the rear end of the hot boy as they showed their round form as his legs moved back and forth. Cody's mouth practically watered. Of course, within seconds that joy was turned into complete fear as Cody was slammed directly into a locker by none other than Punk Clothes wearing, Green Mo-hawked and black goateed Deliquent Duncan. Cody looked on in fear as Duncan's evil glare looked down at his face, lifting him up as well.

"So...Geek, talkin' with Pretty Boy?", Duncan wickedly joked.

"Please...Leave me Alone, Duncan!", Cody managed to say as Duncan's hands lifted him by the collar. Duncan laughed and didn't let Cody go at all. He merely looked wickedly into Cody's teal eyes. Duncan had to admit, Cody's eyes were rather good to look into. Cody also agreed when it came to Duncan's eyes as well.

"No.", Duncan said with an evil glare, and he slammed Cody's back against the locker. Cody couldn't do anything, as Duncan's physical strength far surpassed his. "Listen, Geek. I've been wondering, what underwear you wearing today?"

"I'm not telling you that!", Cody hissed back at the bully holding him up. Of Course, him and Duncan both knew what followed. Duncan turned Cody around, reached under Cody's shirt, and into Cody's pants. Duncan himself however, couldn't help but rub Cody's lower cheeks a bit before he pulled the briefs upwards. Cody winced in humiliation and pain as the briefs stretched into his ass though not over his head. Unlike Harold, Duncan didn't give Cody atomic wedgies. With one last push into the lockers, Duncan walked off from Cody to mess with much more nerdier people. Cody fixed his wedgie and looked on in Duncan's direction with anger, but also some minor attraction. Duncan always seemed to do somewhat sexual things to Cody before more meaner acts, and Cody would be lying if he said he didn't question it. Of course, he didn't have much time to question it because soon enough he saw the highly revealed body of the asian Heather. Her long black hair and dark eyes gave her small red tank top and green short shorts look rather fitting, along with her wedge heels as well. Cody smiled innocently at her, and she simply shook her head.

"Cody, you are such a Failure.", Heather said as she stood infront of the geeky male, "Don't you remember a THING that I've taught you? Do you WANT to be this fucking lame-o loser geek for the rest of your life or do you want to make something successful of it?"

"I want to do the second one.", Cody replied with a sigh.

"When I dated you, I thought you were cute enough to be something great! But now you're just a loser!", Heather pointed out in a highly cruel manner.

"Then you found out that we were cousins and instead of telling me you cheated on me.", Cody crossed his arms and glared at her now. It was true, him and Heather were cousins. This was because of a marriage between members of their families, in truth they never saw eachother at the wedding and never assumed it meant they were related. Once Heather found out, she decided to consider it was already over with Cody and get another boyfriend. Naturally, Cody is still angry with her over it but since they are family as of 1995 he still is friendly towards her. She on the other hand, is only nice to him if you compare it to the way she treats others.

"Cody, we agreed to never speak of that Again! Now, since I am your Cousin, I'm going to make you cool!", Heather stated with a smile Cody actually didn't trust that much. She put her arm over his shoulder, and kept that devious grin on her face. Cody felt that this wasn't going to be a totally innocent ride.

"What do you mean, Heather?", the geek nervously asked.

"Oh, well I can TELL you like Justin, so why don't I try to...Hook you two up? But we've GOT to get you a makeover, meet me after school by my car, RIGHT after School too. If you are even one SECOND late it will all be ruined and I'll have to leave you to your Geeky life again.", Heather crossed her arms and made it seem like she was going to be rather angry and offended with Cody if he didn't comply to these rules. Cody didn't even give the offer a second to think it through.

"If it will work to set me up with Justin, I'll do it!", Cody said only seconds after Heather offered her help. Heather smiled and released her arm from Cody.

"Good, now don't talk to me for the rest of the day. Again, I can't be seen around you.", Heather said as she then walked back to her friends as they came out of the girl's bathroom. Her friends specifically were Courtney and Lindsay. Lindsay being a beautiful blue eyed blonde that had a massive set of breasts and dressed fashionably for 1997, but not as revealing as Heather. Courtney was a tan brunette who wore semi-lawyer like clothes, and was well known as an over-achiever. The Three girls happily walked up the school stairs and away from Cody. Cody himself was simply too happy about this chance to be with Justin at last, that he literally skipped down the hall until he once more met with Noah. When Cody crashed into the bookworm, both boys and the book crashed down onto the ground.

"Cody!", Noah nearly growled out as he grabbed his book with somewhat scared reflexes, "Must you be with me every second?"

"Sorry Noah, I was too happy and wasn't watching where I was going, hehe.", Cody answered as he stood up and helped Noah up onto his feet as well.

"Something to do with Justin? You two going out now?", Noah asked with a smirk on his face once more.

"I wish!", Cody estatically replied, "No, we're not going out yet...but Heather's gonna help me get cool so I can finally get him!"

"Heather? HEATHER? So you're going to sell your soul for cock, eh? And you claim you aren't a whore.", Noah's sarcasm showed itself once more. Cody however, didn't get annoyed by it this time. He was too happy about the thought of dating Justin at last that he didn't even notice to be honest.

"Look Noah, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to be in privacy, to think about my future!", Cody said as he ran off past Noah, still skipping joyfuly at what his future might have in store him.

"Don't forget the tissues, Cody dear!", Noah shouted out in sarcasm, referring to what he knew Cody likely did when home alone. Noah then continued reading the book which he never lets people look into as he walked down the halls of the school once more. Minutes later did the bell ring, and the School Day was finally going to actually begin for everyone. Finally, Cody was going to meet his future as soon as the seven hours were over. He couldn't be any more happier.


	2. The rest of the Day

Cody quickly reported to his homeroom class as soon as the bell rang. Of course, his first period class was none other than Gym class itself. Personally, Cody actually didn't mind Gym class. He personally liked the idea of improving his physical status and health, but of course there was the fact that Duncan was in his first period. Also, there was no Noah or Justin there. Not even Heather, though she would probably not really do anything anyway. However, Cody simply went to the locker room with the other boys and began his undressing. Most of the others in the Grey locker and shower room payed no mind at all to Cody. They mostly talked about girls, cars, themselves, sex and things like that and Cody stayed silent during it all. Of course, once Cody was in his briefs and about to put on his Gym shorts, Duncan had to arrive just beside him and pull his infamous smirk. Duncan snickered as he raised his hand and smacked Cody hard on the buttocks. Cody looked up in shock and pain, pausing in the middle of putting on his shorts. Some others noticed, but only either chuckled or didn't say anything.

"So, Geek, you gotta nice ass.", Duncan joked as he himself pulled down his pants and took off his shirt. Cody blushed at Duncan's joke, but was also angry as he pulled up his Gym shorts and was ready to put on his gym shirt.

"Duncan, Shut up.", Cody replied, "I'm not in the mood."

"Did you just tell me to shut up, Dorkface?", Duncan then made a fist and showed it right infront of Cody's face, Cody was a bit scared but did his best to keep his ground.

"Yeah, I did.", Cody said with his best assertive attitude, though he couldn't help but show some fear since it was there.

"You know what", Duncan pulled away his fist, "Since we have Dodgeball today, I'm not even gonna bother.", Cody's eyes then widened with surprise as he put his shirt on completely. He did not know they had dodgeball that day. He had no idea. Duncan finished dressing out himself, and laughed as he exited the room with the other boys. Cody himself was about to be out of the class when another boy, a highly obese blonde named Owen, stopped him.

"Ya know, it's not that bad! I mean, it's Dodgeball!", Owen said to assure Cody that everything would be okay. Owen was eating a sandwich from home as he said that.

"Hehe, maybe you're right, big guy.", Cody responded nervously, then sighed. Owen and Cody were the last two out of the locker rooms and into the Gym where they were to of course learn physical education. They joined the line in which all of the other boys were in, and stood at attention when Coach Hatchet stormed in. Coach Hatchet was a tall, intimidating, and rather buff african american man. He always dressed and acted as if he were in the military, which he possibly was at one point, and even wore the uniform to complete it. He walked infront of the boys of his class, with his hands behind his back as if he were a leader. He examined his students with a cold, icey stare. Most of them were actually quite scared, but of course Duncan just frowned and crossed his arms. After pacing twice, Hatchet stood infront of the class and faced them.

"Alright ya usless wimps and losers, this week we're havin some good ol' Dodgeball!", Coach Hatchet said, still with his hands behind his back. The Boys, except a few, were quite pleased with this announcement. "Rules are simple, throw the ball, once ith its someone that failure's out, and if one of the losers catches it the throwers out. Now, heres the teams.", Coach Hatchet then pointed to Duncan, Owen, and several of the more muscled and stronger boys. "All you guys are gonna be the left team, and the rest of y'all are gonna be the other one. Now GO.", the coach then blew his whistle. The boys each got into position on the court, witch Cody being the one that was scared the most of course. Once the teams were set at the court, the stronger ones of course had practically evil grins as they looked on at their geekier enemies. The Geeks, Cody included, all gulped. Hatchet threw out the dodgeballs. One for each of the ten stronger boys. The Weaker ones received no balls what-so-ever which obviously increased their chances of failure.

"Game ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!", Owen cried out as he picked up the first ball and threw it with all his might towards Cody. Cody ducked to dodge it and it another boy instead. That boy was flung directly to the wall and the ball flew back to owen. The other stronger boys started right after that, even Duncan. Duncan practically fired the ball like a missle towards Cody, but Cody gasped and jumped to avoid it. As Duncan's ball and another hit a red headed boy, Cody manuevered in the air to avoid three balls and rolled on the ground to avoid four. Those Seven balls of course took down several of the others as well.

"How the Fuck can that one little nerd be so slick?", one of the stronger boys asked, clearly fustrated and confused with how Cody was so good at dodging.

"Beats me, but we still gonna kick his ass!", another boy said. Duncan only glared angrily at how Cody was dodging the balls. Of course, he was also impressed. Coach Hatchet himself though, was predicting in his mind that Cody was going to fail once all the stronger boys were up against only him. Within a matter of seconds, his prediction was about to come true. All of the weaker boys were knocked out on the ground of the court. Leaving only Cody left. Cody shook in fear and held out his hands, hoping to catch a ball. The ten stronger boys, even Owen and Duncan, smiled rather evily at Cody being the only opponet left.

"Well, this'll be an easy out!", Duncan gloated. The other boys laughed with this to agree. It was at that statement that Cody became angry, and also determined. Everytime they had Dodgeball, he would always be the first or second, sometimes third to get out. Partially because he wanted to inorder to avoid Duncan, or other times because of Duncan. Now, finally he was the last one left, and he was not going to let Duncan bully him out of victory. Once Hatchet blew the whistle, Ten total balls came hurling towards Cody. Cody gasped and avoided Owen's fast one by Jumping out of the way causing it to slam against the wall and Knock the one another boy threw directly the opposite way and hit that boy instead. Cody avoided Six balls at once by rolling along the ground after his jump, once they hit the back wall they failed to fall to the other side and as such gave Cody a few chances. Duncan then took the ball that Owen threw and the one the other boy threw both in hand and hammer threw them at Cody. Cody gulped and jumped backwards to dodge them. The two slammed into the ground, and Cody managed to catch them in his hands. Duncan's eyes widened and he gasped from the surprise. The other boys and Owen also gasped, but Cody smiled a grin similar to Duncan's one.

"Oh come on, what the Hell!", Duncan complained to Hatchet. Hatchet simply blew his whistle as his response, "That shouldn't Fucking Count!"

"He caught the Damn Ball, now sit the fuck down befo I give ya something ta ACTUALLY complain about!", the coach warned. Duncan glared angrily at Cody as he sat on the bleachers. The Deliquent himself was the first of his team out, and lost to Cody. He was not going to let this happen ever again.

"THAT'S IT! TIME TO PLAY HARD!", Owen yelled out. He then tossed the last ball right at Cody. Cody was finally hit right in the stomach, as he flew back towards the wall the enemy team and Duncan cheered happily. However, once he hit the wall and the ground, Cody lifted his hand with the ball in it seconds before Hatchet blew his whistle. Owen walked to the bleachers as everyone else on the team and Duncan himself just stood with their mouths open and eyes in shock. It was during this time that Cody threw Owen's last ball directly at the back of the head of one of the other boys. He was rather angry as he was sent to the bleachers.

"Alright Geek, you're goin' down NOW!", said a blonde member of the other team, of course he was hit directly in the nose shortly afterwards and sent to the bleachers as well. With only Six members of the stronger side left, even Hatchet was rather surprised. Cody was the only one with balls on his side, and of course he knew he was finally going to achieve something in P.E. He aimed one ball and threw it at a brunette member of the other side. That boy dodged, but the ball circled around and smacked him on the rear which got him sent out. Two other opponets were knocked out by two balls each shortly after, and Cody then smiled as he rubbed his final ball on his shirt and tossed it. The last boy on the stronger side silently panicked and ran across his court. Coach Hatchet and the outed boys all watched as the helpless jock ran around and around until tripping on the floor and finally being hit by the ball. Once the whistle was blown, the stronger boys sat in shock while the weaker ones held up Cody as a group and cheered.

"CODY! CODY! CODY! CODY! CODY! CODY!", they cheered as they hoisted the winner up. Cody himself had his arms in the air as he was being carried back to the locker room. Duncan himself glared in complete anger as this occurred.

"Yeah! Me! I did it! I'm the coolest now, Ha ha!", Cody said as he was being carried. Eventually the large group put him down and they all went to change back into the clothes they had worn for school. Of course, as Cody did so Duncan came back into the room. Since he happened to have this things placed next to Cody, he was easily able to angrily walk over and as Cody undressed he simply put his clothes over his Gym clothes to dress as quickly as possible. Once Cody was fully dressed, Duncan pushed him agains the locker once more. Cody's eyes widened with fear and shock as Duncan slammed him up to the locker.

"So, you think you're all tough and cool now, Don'tcha?", Duncan asked in complete anger. His threatening voice but fear into Cody's soul.

"Y-y-yeah.", Cody sheepishly replied. He practically turned pure white from the fear. He avoided urinating in his pants as well, which is a bad habit he had when he got too frightened from something. Duncan often used that to humilate Cody.

"Listen you little Bitch, you better watch out cuz if you even TRY anything else like that Today, I'm gonna F-Beat your ass like there's no tomorrow!", Duncan then walked off angrily, banging his fist on two lockers before finally leaving along with the others. Cody himself gulped, not even bothering with Duncan's near mistake in what he said and slowly leaving the room as the last one to be out. Shortly after Cody left the room, the bell to go to Second Hour finally rang and all of the boys, Cody included, headed to their second class of the day. Cody's second class was Home Economics, which was as most if not all people know is the cooking class. He took it primarily so he could learn to cook in his future, and also because he had already scheduled the other classes he wanted to take and chose it randomly. The third reason he never spoke of was because he knew Duncan would be in some of the more 'manly' classes, and he knew better than take them when he knew what to expect. Once more, neither Justin nor Noah were in his class, nor even Heather. However, Courtney was present. Alongside her, the other noteable student was Beth. She was a short brunette that was horribly without a good fashion sense and was not nearly ass pretty as the other girls. Cody, Courtney, and Beth each happened to sit at the same table in the class as well, which of course made Courtney rather unhappy every day.

"Hi Cody!", Beth loudly greeted as Cody sat down with her and Courtney. Courtney cringed from Beth's high pitched voice, she lost her blank look and was now sporting a highly annoyed one. It's worth nothing that she happens to dislike both Beth and Cody.

"Hey Beth, how's it going?", Cody replied. He was still smiling, but kept that always present Nervous sound to his voice of course.

"I'm doing fine, you?", Beth asked kindly in response. Beth's reply was enough to make Courtney far too annoyed.

"Will you two Shut up? I'm trying to be content here!", the lawyer-like girl shouted in anger. Cody and Beth both looked at her in annoyance themselves.

"We're just talking casually, Courtney.", Cody himself replied. He was not that happy about how rude Courtney was being.

"Do you think I care? You two are still annoying Geeks, and DON'T talk to ME!", Courtney angrily responded back at Cody. Cody wanted to angrily reply, but he decided not to. Courtney just was not worth the time or the effort. Instead, both him and Beth decided it would be better to simply stay quite and wait for the teacher to arrive. The Teacher of the class was a man by the name of Josh Pepperman. Of course, he personally was refferred to as Mr. Josh or just Josh by most people who knew him. He was a aging man who had this slightly feminine way of speaking, sky blue eyes, black hair, and was not exactly scrawny either at all. Cody also knew the man outside of School, as Josh and his mother happened to be rather good friends. Josh also always worse a black suit with a bow-tie for some reason. He walked into the classroom with a rather fake smile and from his desk adressed his class.

"Okay Class, now we're finally in a Thursday and I'd like you to just show me your homework so we can get all of this over with.", Josh said, thoug he was looking in a mirror and focusing much more on his looks than anything else. Courtney of course looked at the teacher highly confused.

"Sir, you didn't give us any homework!", Courtney replied, "You never give us Homework!"

"Oh...right.", Josh replied as he continued focusing on the mirror, "Well then, we're just going to watch a cooking movie instead."

"We already know how to Cook!", Courtney nearly shouted at the teacher. Cody, Beth, and the other girls slightly laughed at Courtney's whining. They had to admit that her acting so childish was quite funny.

"Well, you'll re-learn how to cook then, Courtney.", Josh responded. He even did a kiss and a wink to the mirror before hitting the power button on a remote to turn on the Television and as such the movie as well. Courtney pouted in fustration as the others turned to watch the film. Cody himself couldn't help but close his eyes and fall asleep shortly after the movies start. It doesn't really help it's case that the movie was actually seen by the class just last week, and at the first day of school too. As Such, the class nearly memorized everything the movie said since Josh himself repeated it as well. As Cody slept, he smiled. In his dream, he was having a rather calm and peaceful outdoor picnic with Justin. As Justin was about to feed Cody a sandwhich, it fell onto Cody's shirt. Justin smirked however, and took off Cody's shirts instead leaving the geek completely shirtless. As Justin rubbed his hands along Cody's stomach and chest, the skinnier boy smiled with pleasure. Before Justin could put his hands down Cody's pants though, Cody was rudely woken up when the bell rang.

"Huh? Lunch already?", Cody said to himself as he woke up. As the numerous Girls, Courtney, and Beth walked out of the classroom nearly as a mob Cody made sure to follow. Josh himself was left asleep at his desk. He was also bored with the movie and it can also be presumed that the other students were just as bored too. As Cody stated, it was now lunch time. Cody himself didn't eat the school lunch as instead he prefferred to walk around the school building instead. At long last, Cody managed to find Noah as well. The two soon enough were sitting on a bench together at the front yard of the school.

"So, we finally meet again.", Noah said to Cody as an opener. He however was focused on his book as usual.

"Yeah...so...did Justin do anything interesting?", Cody asked hoping to get a hint that his crush could like him back. Of course Noah looked Blankly back at Cody with a rather bored face.

"Why the Fuck should I know and How the Fuck would I know?", the bookworm asked as his response.

"Because you're my friend and you have him in your Second Hour!", Cody exclaimed.

"Well I don't pay attention to Justin all day long like you would, I actually focus on other things!", Noah shouted back shortly after.

"Like what, that book?", Cody was now starting to get highly angry with Noah. He wanted something about Justin, and yet Noah was not giving him anything.

"You guessed it Honey, or should I say captain obvious?", Noah sarcastically replied. All that this response caused of course was more annoyance from Cody. Noah however, was just smirking from his own sarcasm.

"Noah, shut up!", Cody asked. His face was getting a bit pink from anger.

"Cody, Calm the fuck down.", Noah said in a surprisingly serious tone, "Look, I don't have a crush on Justin and you never asked me to look for hints on him. Now, why don't YOU go spy on him yourself and find your OWN hints instead."

"How would THAT help?", Cody calmed down a bit, but was still shouting a bit.

"Well, for one you'd know for SURE that I'm not lying.", Noah stated, "For a second thing you'd also know more about whether he likes you back or not."

"What if he doesn't like me?", Cody asked with a now more saddened face.

"The worst he can do is not like you Cody, and you can always find another guy.", Noah replied, "Now leave me and my book in peace."

"Fine, I'll try.", Cody said and then ran off from Noah. He actually did think Noah had a rather decent idea. As he ran down to where he hoped Justin would be however, there was a small conversation going on between Duncan and Courtney. The two were by the lockers of the main hallway of the school and Duncan's face was clearly flirtatious towards the brunette girl. The Girl herself however, was making a rather angry face inorder to attempt in hiding her blush.

"Duncan, I would NEVER date YOU in a MILLION years.", Courtney said as he placed one hand over to push Duncan away as he neared her more and more.

"Oh yeah? I can tell you're lying you are SO into me!", Duncan replied with a smile.

"AM NOT! And I never WILL BE! You're worse than a fucking bear!", Courtney then crossed her arms and glared at the punk boy infront of her, "Why don't you go mess with that geek kid you always make fun of and leave me Alone?"

"Because I'm bored with him for the day!", Duncan replied still keeping his smirk on his face, "Now look, just say you'll go out with me cuz you clearly want to!"

"NO!"

"Come on."

"Absolutely Not!"

"Bullshit.", Duncan replied just as Cody came crashing into Courtney himself. Duncan himself just looked down in surprise as Cody and Courtney both crashed onto the ground. Duncan couldn't help but laugh at the position Cody had landed on Courtney. From the looks of it, it actually looked like Cody was giving Courtney missionary, though of course the two had their clothes on so it was not actual intercourse.

"Oh, NOW I see why you reject me everytime.", Duncan laughed. Courtney and Cody then both woke from the fall, and of course Courtney was not happy about Cody landing on her. Cody looked at her sheepishly and innocently. Courtney then cried out in disgust as she shoved Cody right off of her.

"GET OFF ME YOU GEEK!", the female brunette yelled out loudly and angrily as she stood and wiped her clothes as if there were dust on her.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to!", Cody pleaded to the girl. Duncan laughed as he left the scene, giving Courtney privacy as she dealt with Cody herself.

"Oh and I guess that makes it all better, YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT!", Courtney yelled out, putting her face right up to Cody's.

"I said I'm sorry! It was an accident I wasn't watching where I was going okay? No need to be all mad!"

"OH FUCK YOU!", Courtney replied back as angry as possible, "I SHOULD KICK YOUR GEEKY ASS FOR THIS, IF THERE WEREN'T ANY CAMERAS I WOULD, SO IT'D BE BEST IF YOU JUST RUN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"Leave him Alone, Courtney!", Beth arrived with. She stormed towards Courtney very angrily. Cody looked at the two girls with wide eyes, he didn't know what to do or say at all at this point. Though he was surprised at Beth's sudden intervention.

"What the fuck are YOU gonna do about it, Nerd Girl?", Courtney said with a laugh and sarcasm, "Spit on me until I die?"

"I have been putting up with spit balls, insults, name callings, pantsings, mean words in the bathroom, and everything from and those two other BITCHES for too long! Now I'm going to show you just what us nerds are made of!", Beth said angrily. She then headed direcrly for Courtney with tightly clenched fists, "Besides, NOBODY MESSES WITH MY MAN!". Cody blushed a bit when Beth said that last line. He had no idea she actually liked him.

"BRING IT!", Courtney said as he neared Beth herself. It was that very moment that Beth grabbed and pulled Courtney's hair. Courtney clawed at Beth though the nerdier girl punched Courtney and the tangle eventually lead them both to slam violently into a locker. As the two fell to the ground and both were soon pulling the others hair and clawing as well as kicking, Cody decided then to bail as he could hear the footsteps of nearby students and teachers both coming. Cody ran with fearful eyes and let the passing by teachers handle the fight. Soon Enough, he was just outside of the boy's restroom inside the building. He panted from his run, but shortly after his arrival at the spot he looked up to see Josh walking out of the bathroom while buttoning his shirt which looked like it was put on rather quickly.

"Mr. J?", Cody asked with a confused voice. Josh himself looked at Cody and was caught by surprise rather quickly. Cody himself was puzzled as to why Josh would be using a Student restroom instead of the adult one. "What are you doing in a Student Restroom?"

"Oh, well...I had to REALLY go and this was just the nearest bathroom!", Josh said with a clearly nervous and somewhat fake tone of voice.

"Yeah, but that still is a bit odd.", Cody pointed out. Josh became a bit angry.

"Cody, my private life is not at all your buisness now just run along or go to the bathroom if you need it and leave me alone!", Josh then began to walk away, "Oh, and tell your Mother I have WONDERFUL gossip for her to hear!", Josh then walked rather quickly down the hall. Cody himself cocked his eyebrows in confusion. He decided to enter the bathroom since he had nothing else to really do, and also to maybe get a hint at what Josh was doing. Once entered, all he could see were the ordinary stalls, urinals, sinks, and of course the musician boy Trent using the urinals. Trent looked over to Cody and waved with one hand at the boy.

"Hey Cody.", the black haired male said to greet Cody. Once he finished his buisness with the urinal, he left the room. Cody couldn't help but believe Josh's story with that since all Trent was doing was using the bathroom properly. Shame too, he was actually hoping for something more interesting. Of course, once he exited the Restroom he got his wish. Once more, he was standing right infront of Justin himself. Cody wanted to faint from the shock, but once more had to force himself to stop. Cody looked like a deer in headlights towards the much more beautiful boy, and said beautiful boy looked back with confused eyes.

"You again...why do you keep staring at me like that?", Justin himself asked to Cody with a voice that to Cody was like music.

"Uhhhh...I...uhhhhh.", Cody just couldn't find any words to say that were good.

"Yeah, um, look I need to use the bathroom and if you would be so kind as to let me use it before the bell rang that would be just perfect.", Justin asked with a rather calm but mostly blank voice. Cody nodded and bowed, then allowed Justin enough space to pass into the restroom. Cody himself bolted out of the room, and took a massive breath in. He could not believe what he had just done again. Twice, in the same day, had he talked to Justin. Sure both times were brief, but they still were conversations with his own crush. Still, Cody knew the real fun would begin as soon as the day ended and he would be on his way to Heather's car. Once the final bell of the day rang, it would finally begin. Cody himself skipped gleefuly down the hall, happy and joyful that only two more classes were left of the entire day. Specifically they were French and Algebra. Once the Third bell rang, Cody hurried to Algebra inorder to get the day over as soon as possible.

Algebra class itself was a rather average class for Cody. Once more, there was no Noah, Justin, or Duncan. However, Heather was present in this classroom instead along with Lindsay, Tyler, and even Trent. Cody actually happened to sit in a desk that was inbetween both Heather and Trent and infront of Lindsay and Tyler. Once seated, Cody happily looked over at Heather with his rather geeky smile. Heather did a clearly fake smile back and looked towards the Teacher. The Teacher of this class was a woman by the name Elmyra Hampton. She was around the age of 78, and with her aging face came a 1950's era hair style along with a 1960's fashion sense. Not to mention but she also wore glasses and her aged appearance was rather mean looking than nice looking. Simply put, she was one of the not so attractive teachers of the school. There were physically appealing elders at the school as well though, but those are mostly insignifcant or not important at this moment and will not be spoken of now.

"Alright Class, Today we learn about the Pithagorean Theorim.", Hampton said in her Hag like voice to the class. As she turned her back to write on the board, Heather turned to talk with Lindsay while Lindsay was busing making out with her boyfriend Tyler. Trent was listening to his hidden Mp3 player while Cody actually did write down the notes for the class.

"Lindsiot, LINDSAY!", Heather whsipered to Lindsay though of course there was no response. Fustrated, Heather turned to Cody and was not happy that Cody was writing down the class work, "What are you doing, Cody?"

"I'm doing the work.", Cody said, "I mean, it's good to pay attention in class!"

"Yeah but it's not cool to!", Heather said sternly, "If you wanna bag someone cool and hot, you gotta be cool! Doing your work is what makes you a Geek Cody!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?", Cody whispered back. Heather then handed him a magazine that happened to be about celebrity gossip, fashion, Men, and movies of the time.

"Read this for the rest of the class period.", Heather whispered as she dropped book on Cody's desk, Cody looked up and saw that Hampton was still writing on the board. With careful thinking he positioned himself so that it wasn't obvious that he was reading and began to read the magazine that his cousin had given him. Cody read the magazine until the end of the class. Infact, it actually felt like time flew by at a rather fast and unbelieveable speed while he read the magazine. As he left the class, he was rather surprised that for once he didn't pay attention in the class at all. He then headed for french class. French Class that day itself was rather insignificant in purpose of the day. In Cody's fourth hour there were no significant people and the teacher himself was essenitally a rather typical aging french man. As he taught the class, he had them listen to their tapes and speak out in French for the class. Once all of that was over though, Cody rushed out of the school and into the parking lot. In the distance he could see Heather's white mustang with Lindsay and Courtney both standing with her.


	3. Starting with Fashion

With the school day now finally over, Cody practically bolted towards the white Mustang owned by Heather. Once he arrived, he triped over his own feet and to the ground right beside the car. Courtney, Heather, and Lindsay all chuckled a bit as he fell. Cody himself laughed at his own failure too as he got up from the fall. He didn't want to make the three top girls of the school upset in anyway.

"Alright, you made it on time. Now get in.", Heather said as he opened the door. Courtney herself took offense to this, as Cody stepped into the passenger seat beside Heather herself she spoke out angrily.

"What the FUCK is HE doing getting in the car?", Courtney of coruse annoyed Heather greatly with that statement. The Black Haired girl even turned around angrily to face Courtney herself.

"Because I told him to, now if you fucking complain at all about it I will remind the entire school how you pissed in your pants in your freshman year AND had a little prune juice accident at McDonalds just last monday!", Cody held in his laughter with Lindsay at what Heather mentioned. Courtney's eyes widened and she finally decided to remain quiet for the rest of the drive. Heather smiled with wicked, sadistic joy. "Alright, now Cody, time to get you made to be cool!"

"We're macking Caiden a popular kid?", Lindsay asked in response to Heather. It was common for her to mix up people's names.

"My name's Cody.", Cody pointed out to correct Lindsay.

"Yes, we are.", Heather said right after Cody spoke, "Now, Cody just stay quiet while I drive.", Cody of course followed Heather's wishes inorder to not upset her. After all, she was the one doing this for him in the first place. Courtney was visibly unaccepting during the entire trip, and as Heather put on the stereo to gere a TLC songm the Lawyer girl quickly spoke her mind oncmore though this time it was to Lindsay and not openly to Heather.

"I still don't agree with what Heather is doing!", Courtney whispered to Lindsay's ear. Of course, Lindsay was oblivious to COurtney's anger and still remained in a postitive feeling.

"I think it's great!", Lindsay whispered back happily, "I'd love to see what Colton looks like when he's hot!"

"Geeks should remain Geeks, Lindsay! This isn't going to work!", Courtney replied, "If I had a lawyer I would sue Heather for this.", It was then that Heather herself angrily turned around. Her Car even stopped after it had only just left the school driveway.

"Courtney, you are a Dumbass if you think I can't hear you.", the meaner girl said with a cold voice, "Now, if you don't shut the fuck up I will kick you out of this car.". Courtney once more pouted and Heather returned to driving. Cody wanted to speak up, but followed his cousin's orders of staying quite. Heather herself simply focused on driving her car from the school and towards the place where she planned to reach. As Heather drove down the road, Courtney remained in her pouting formation. She did not agree with Heather turning Cody into a more popular boy, nor did she like Cody period. She could not believe what Heather was doing, or that she was even thinking of doing it. Despite that, she did comply with Heather's orders of staying quiet though only because Heather could easily ruin her life. About 10 minutes into the drive, Cody's cellphone rang. Heather noticed this and reached into Cody's pocket and took out the phone herself. She answered the call herself, it was Cody's mother.

"Who is this?", Heather asked once she answered the call.

"Heather? Oh, well I was just calling to check on my Son, how is Cody doing?", Cody's mother replied from the other end.

"Oh Hi, Aunt Blaineley!", Heather replied with a bit of fake excitement, "Cody is doing perfectly fine, he's just riding with me and the girls right now."

"Oh, well that's fine. Do make sure he doesn't hurt himself before he gets home."

"I will, bye.", after that Blaineley exchanged a bye back and Heather hang up. She tossed the phone into Cody's lap and continued to focus on driving. It was around 23 minutes following that they reached their destination. The destination itself was Heather's very own home. It was a large Four Story home with a white exterior, large windows, and a black roof. In truth it almost looked like two houses combined together. The left part of it contained not one but two garages, and in the back of the home was a large pool with a slide and concrete behind a wooden fence. With the mustang finally parked, Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, and Cody stepped out of it and walked into the home. The living room of the home was large, and made of wooden floor. The walls were light purple and filled with pictures of Heather, her brother Damien, her sister, and their Parents. Cody himself was not surprised though, since he already saw the home before when he was dating Heather in the past. In Total, nothing had really changed much since then except placements of certain pieces of Furniture and the addition of a much more expensive Television.

"Why are we at your House, Heather?", Cody asked. He tried to be as quiet with his voice as possible but he couldn't help but ask that question.

"Because she wants to, Geekface!", Courtney angrily answered. Heather turned completely around and glared at Courtney. Courtney pouted once more and faced away from Heather. With Courtney once more put in her place, Heather turned her look towards Cody and lost her anger.

"We're here to teach you how to be Cool, Cody!", Heather replied, "Now into my room now. We're going to start with Fashion, then we're going to work on your rep, then your body, got it?". Cody merely nodded in response. He didn't know what to really say to Heather.

"What are we doing this for, Heather?", Lindsay asked. Heather was basically the only person who's name Lindsay didn't mistake. Why that was is completely unknown.

"So he can have a chance at Justin!", Heather replied as she took Cody's wrist and began leading him a bit forcibly up the stairs.

"Oh my god, he is like TOTALLY hot!", Lindsay said, putting her hands together and up to her head, she seemed to think Cody wanting to date Justin was rather cute. "Him and Justin would look ADORABLE together!"

"No way in HELL is that EVER going to happen, Heather you're wasting your time and I'm NOT helping either.", Courtney kept her arms crossed and her face filled with animosity and anger. Heather kept Cody's wrist in her grasp and had enough with Courtney. She wanted Courtney to just be quiet for the rest of eternity actually, with her other hand on her hips she looked down at Courtney and spoke with clear disdain.

"Courtney, just seriously shut up or else you will be kicked out of the clique, got it? Now if you don't want to help fine but don't come bitching to me about it, this is MY plan and I WILL follow through on it now if you have any other complains, just fucking LEAVE you got that?". Heather's words finally got rid of Courtney. Courtney left the house by lifting her arms up and slammed them onto his hips and left the house in fustration. With the door slamming behind her, Heather smiled sinisterly and took Cody up the rest of the stairs. Lindsay followed behind the two rather gleefully. Once they finally reached the room, Cody saw yet another room which he happened to have seen before. Heather's bedroom itself was filled with a large Double door closet, lavendar walls and matching carpets, and a double bed with well washed sheets. Only pictures of Heather were on the walls, and the room was completed with Heather's large full wall sized mirror, dresser, and the computer on her own desk. Of course, Cody saw that nothing in the room had really changed at all except new pictures of Heather were on the wall including one with her in a bikini. He slightly enjoyed seeing it, though the fact they were now related is what kept him from getting attracted. As soon as they were all fully in the room, Heather pulled out her computer desk chair and pushed Cody into sitting on it. Cody looked rather bewildered and confused back at Heather and Lindsay both. He himself was also surprised that he was in the same room as two of his Ex-Girlfriends, the only other one being a red-headed girl which he never saw again since the end of Fourth Grade.

"Alright, Lindsay you get clothes from my closet while I take his face. Cody, you should start taking off your clothes now.", Heather said in an almost orderly fashion as if she were commanding Cody and Lindsay to do what she asked of them.

"Okay!", Lindsay replied happily and she opened up Heather's large closet. On the back of both doors were pictures of all of Heather's ex-boyfriends. A total of 56 boys had their pictures on the closet door, though Cody himself was absent. Heather didn't want his picture on the wall of exes since the two were related and Heather didn't want to really acknowledge that her and Cody already dated. Cody on the other hand, was blushing and rather surprised that he was to strip infront her.

"Heather...aren't we not together anymore?", Cody asked, he was not hiding his blush at all. Heather herself rolled her eyes, though in hindsight she really wasn't surprised at Cody's response.

"Look, do you want the makeover or not?"

"I want it if it will get Justin to date me."

"Then strip your clothes off!"

"O-Okay.", Cody nervously said as he took off his sweater. As he tossed it to the ground, he started unbuttoning his shirt. He himself never thought he'd be stripping infront of Heather again, but infact it lessened the embarassment remembering that he had already done this before. Eventually, he was in nothing but his tight white briefs right infront of Heather herself.

"Take off those Tightie Whities too.", Heather said without any care about Cody's feelings on the situation. Cody's eyes grew even wider and his blush grew more red. Was Heather actually asking that question? Yes, yes she was.

"Heather...why?", Cody asked. He was now extremely nervous, sure Heather had seen it all before but back then she was his girlfriend but now she was his cousin and as such her asking him to strip infront her was quite odd.

"Cody, just fucking do it I know it's tiny.", Heather said in a clearly annoyed tone as she crossed her arms. Cody nervously took of his briefs, and covered his small Four inch cock with his hands. He made sure to hide his testicles as well, not wanting his cousin to see them either. Only a bit of his brown pubic hair could be seen. His clothes were now all in a pile right by the computer chair that Cody was sitting in. Cody's cheeks were red with an intense blush and over all, he was also in complete shock that this was happening. Finally, Lindsay came ouf of the closet with tons of clothes in her hands. She dropped them all on the bed, and then looked up happily.

"I got the clothes!...Why is Coby naked?"

"Get him some Underwear too, Lindsay.", Heather ordered. Lindsay nodded in response, and went back in. Cody then cocked his eyebrows, he simply had to ask the question that was now on his mind.

"Heather", he began, "Why do you have Boys clothes in your closet and wardrobe?"

"It's all my Exes clothes. They always leave their clothes hear after we Fuck, since the Gaurd Dogs are out when they leave. It's actually quite funny when they attack them.", Heather nearly laughed. Cody himself never remembered Gaurd Dogs being at the home.

"G-G-Gaurd Dogs?"

"Yeah, Daddy bought them shortly after me and you broke up.", Heather explained, "I don't know why, but I don't mind."

"Ohh...well ummm, they're only let out at Night?"

"Pretty Much, don't worry about it Cody. As long as you stay by me, don't double cross me, don't annoy me, or I decide not to do it you won't be given to them.", Heather had a smile on her face after she said that. All it did was make Cody feel uncomfortable and even more scared. It was at that very moment that Lindsay threw the underwear onto the pile. Luckily, they were washed and it's worth mentioning that they were only Boxers and Boxer briefs as well. Cody sheepishly smiled, and made sure his personal parts were covered well by his hands.

"I got the undies!", Lindsay loudly proclaimed. Heather walked over to them and briefly looked through them. Heather then picked out a black pair of Boxer briefs and tossed it directly at Cody. Cody caught it with his left hand.

"Put that on.", Heather commanded. Rather than ask questions, Cody decided it would be better for just following Heather's orders directly after she gave them. He stood up, and made sure to turn around from the girls thus giving them a view at his buttocks. Heather looked without a care while Lindsay couldn't help but giggle. Cody slowly put the pair of underwear on, which of course meant his rear cheeks were practically in slow-motion as they went into the undwears. After the Boxer Briefs were securely on him, he turned towards Heather and Lindsay still went his blush on. Heather then approached him, and then pushed him a bit towards the pile of clothes.

"What now, Heather?", Cody asked before Heather had a chance to explain it.

"Now, for you're clothes.", Heather stated. "You need a pair of clothes for Tomorrow, after all and since you're probably not good with outfits, me and Lindsay will help you.".

"Yay!", Lindsay shouted out happily. Cody himself, felt uneasy. Hopefully he would end up with good clothes by the end of this. It was then that Heather and Lindsay had Cody try on numerous outfits inorder to judge which one looked the best for him. The first outfit was a Black T-shirt with a Beige Jacket partially zipped and with the sleeves folded up with dark denim jeans to finish it along with sneakers. Heather and Lindsay liked it but shook their heads to show that it wasn't perfect. The Second outfit was a purple jacket with sleeves not rolled up, black jeans, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. Heather and Lindsay once more did not approve of that one either. Third were khaki cargo pants, a Blue polo shirt and matching sneakers which were once more not approved of. Fourth was a baseball cap turned backwards, a white muscle shirt, a dark green coat fully opened and baggy jeans with white sneakers along with golden bling necklaces. Heather and Lindsay also did not approve of this one either. Fifth was a dark violet beanie, with a white t-shirt, purple and black striped jacket, and tight skinny jeans. Heather and Lindsay liked the hat, but didn't like the rest. Sixth and Second to last was a light blue T-shirt with a thin white jacket once more fully opened. Light Khaki cargos and canvas shoes finished the look and a light grey Beanie was worn on the head as well. Heather and Lindsay did not approve of this look either though since it was second to last that should be obvious. The Final outfit was a hoodied sweater which on the very upper sleeves had Green and Red stripes on it. It matched the colour of Cody's old sweater actually. Tight blue jeans were for the bottoms, and underneath the sweater was a long-sleeved white T-shirt. This one got Nods from both Heather and Lindsay to show they approved of this look. Once more, Heather took Cody by the arm and sat him down on the chair.

"What now?", Cody himself asked. To be honest, he actually liked the feeling of these clothes. They were fresh, soft, and smelled as though they had just been washed. The underwear as weird for him, but everything else was much better.

"Hair.", Heather explained. "Lindsay, any ideas?"

"How about that cute little thing where part of their hair goes up at the end! It's called a quit right?", of course Lindsay was actually speaking of a quiff.

"No it's a quiff, and that just wouldn't look right on Cody. What I'm thinking, is this!", Heather then used her hand to mess up Cody's usual haircut and make his hair almost all together and Messy, "Hand me the Brush, Lindsay"

"Okay!", Lindsay exclaimed happily as she handed Heather the hairbrush. Heather then brushed Cody's hair to the position she wanted it, and was rather proud of her work. Cody's hair now was more like Trent's in fashion with one large end going down towards the eyes and the rest being a bit messy but in a good and attractive way. When Heather handed Cody the mirror to see his new haircut Cody himself was rather pleased with his new look actually. He missed his old one, but if this was going to get him Justin for a boyfriend he was happy.

"So, now what?", Cody asked, "How am I going to keep this new look?"

"That's up to you, Cody.", Heather replied, "If you don't go with your makeover, then we'll abandon you completely. Now, you get to take some other clothes with you too since you DEFINITELY need it. Also, heres instructions on how to make your hair stay like that.", Heather then handed Cody paper which she wrote on herself.

"Thanks.", Cody replied, he was actually thankful to Heather for once. He hadn't felt like that in years, actually.

"Now, go home because I'm done with you for now.", the mean girl then pointed to the door also used for entry to her room. Cody nodded, took some of the clothes from the bed; about three shirts, two jackets, two beanies, and one pair of jeans; and bolted out of the room as fast as he could. However, he couldn't beat the fact that Heather's mother and father had just arrived home along with her brother Damien and sister Laura. Laura ignored Cody and went into the living room to watch television.

"Hey Cody!", Damien said as he walked past Cody to get to upstairs. Cody waved back in response. Him and Damien were always rather friendly towards eachother even before they were cousins. Cody himself was puzzled why that was. Heather's mother and Father however, were puzzled as to why Cody was in their home.

"Cody...what are you doing here?", Heather's father asked the boy.

"Heather took me here, she gave me this sweet makeover.", Cody replied, "by the way, uhhh...Can I get a ride back home?"

"Heather took you here?", Heather's mother asked in response. It was rather surprising to her that Heather would be so nice to Cody all of a sudden, but when her and her husband exchanged glances they both silently decided to ignore that since they saw it better to ignore that detail. They hoped Heather wasn't doing anything mean to her cousin, as both were actually quite fond of Cody themselves.

"Sure Cody, I'll take you home.", Heather's father said. Him and Cody then walked out of the house and towards the car. Cody always found it odd that Snobby parents like Heather's were kind to him but mean to everyone else. Then again, he is their Family now by marriage after that marriage. As Cody was being taken back home, all that was really on his mind was what Justin would think of his new look. Hopefully, all would end up just how Cody dreamed it would. Hopefully the next day would be the day of Cody's dreams.


	4. Day 2: Enter Alejandro

Cody woke up from his bed once more. Now, it was Friday. Finally, he would get to test out his new look on Justin's heart. Thanks to Heather, he could now have a chance at the love of his life. He started by getting dressed, he slept in his underwear that night. Making sure he wore boxer briefs, he made sure he worse the same outfit Heather and Lindsay approved of from the previous day. Once he got into the kitchen and once more ate his breakfast, he noticed that neither his Mother nor his Father were there. Of course, Cody knew they were merely at work. They also at times left early and never bothered to see him for the day. Like the previous day, Cody finished his morning by brushing his hair and teeth and going off to the bus. He made sure his hair was in the style that Heather and Lindsay put it in the day before. Like the previous day, he sat on the bus right next to Noah who was actually rather surprised to see Cody's new look.

"What the Fuck?", Noah asked once Cody sat down next to him. Cody himself kept a smug smile on his face, thinking in his mind that Noah was jealous of his look, "Well you look fucking lame, honey."

"You're just saying that cuz you're Jealous, Noah.", Cody said while keeping his semi-wicked grin.

"You look like Trent's younger, scrawnier brother with dyed hair.", Noah said with his own sarcastic smirk.

"Well, Trent's popular so that's great actually!", Cody announced happily to Noah. Still, it was a miracle that nobody else on the bus, even the driver, seemed to ever notice their conversations or even speak of them. Though of course, Noah and Cody didn't complain. Noah himself rolled his eyes at what Cody said, he didn't know why Cody was so obsessed with being cool and catching knowing Noah's eyes. Personally, he wondered why Cody didn't just talk or flirt with Justin. Of course, Justin's much more physically appealing body and face could be it. He also kind of wondered what Trent was talking about to the girls always surrounding him, but decided that such a subject really didn't matter.

"Cody, just fucking talk to the tan ken doll already and get all of this over with.", Noah stated to Cody, rather annoyed at all of this Drama over what Noah saw as nothing. Cody once more was completely oblivious to Noah's words.

"Noah, do you think Justin will like what I look like now or what?", Cody asked the bookworm. Speaking of that book, Noah had it opened in his lap. Noah himself looked at Cody with his annoyed and partially bored look and couldn't believe what Cody was asking.

"Well, I think those pants make your ass too big honey. You may wannna fix that.", the bookworm responded with his classic sarcasm. Of course Cody knew he was being sarcastic and did not at all fall for it.

"Noah, come on.", Cody said with a tone that wanted to here realism from Noah. Of course, that was not going to happen. If it was, it was would not be normal for that person. Especially Noah.

"Listen, Cody.", Noah began, "Just when we get to school, make a move on Justin like you do with most other people. I don't know WHY for JUSTIN you're so fucking different but trust me it's not really healthy. I actually kinda miss that dumbass like flirty Cody."

"Noah, I'm still the codester!", Cody exclaimed, "Nothing has changed at all!"

"Then start flirting with Justin. SHOW him you like him, you have the look now. Have the Effort and let me return to my book.", it was after those words that Noah returned to his book. Curious, Cody looked over to see what it was. Within seconds Noah actually panicked and closed his book. However, Cody still got a brief glimpse at what Noah was actually looking at.

"Is that...", the brunette geek began. Noah though, cut him off before he could finish.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT!", Noah yelled out. Finally, the others on the bus noticed both Cody and Noah. Even the bus driver looked over to see what was going on. Though there was scilence, the awkwardness was present through the entire bus ride. Cody looked awkwardly away from Noah, as Noah himself blushed and looked away from Cody. The others slowly turned the other way around, Trent and the bus driver included, and soon enough they continued on with their prior conversations. It felt like only minutes later that Cody was running into the school. Heather, Lindsay, and the reluctant Courtney actually followed behind him slowly. Duncan himself, even briefly looked at Cody running quickly down the halls of the school. The three top girls spied from behind lockers once Cody stopped running and panted right infront of Justin. The Tan, more muscular boy himself looked completely confused at Cody. His eyebrows cocked, he didn't really know what to say. Once Cody finally looked up, the geek smilled and made a pose as if it were a water cooler conversation. This only made Justin even more confused.

"So uhhhh, Justin eh? That's your name, Gorgeous?", Cody asked flirtatiously. Justin had to admit, Cody did look a bit better, infact he wasn't even aware it was the same person at all and even lightly blushed from the flirt.

"Yes, that's my name. Don't know why you wouldn't know that though, Cute Kid.", Justin replied with his own flirtatous wink. Cody himself blushed, though his was more noticeable. Justin himself smirked at Cody's face turning red. Of course, the flirt in Cody wasn't going to let the much more attractive boy Justin win.

"Oh yeah, Hot stuff?", Cody replied nervously but still flirty, "Well, you and I should hook up some time, Friday?"

"I don't know your name, but sure.", Justin said with a wink. He even went over to Cody and actually slowly rubbed his hand down Cody's back even slightly rubbing along Cody's buttocks. When this happened, Cody just wanted to faint right there and even fought the urge too. His Blush turned from light but clear red to a much more intense, deep red. The feeling of Justin's smooth, tan hand rubbing on his clothes and ass were just so great that Cody slightly shook at the feeling.

"C-c-cody. Cody's my name...beautiful.", Cody replied with a high amount of stuterring. He just couldn't keep the words in his mouth, but also didn't want to say them either. Of course, Justin smirked at this. He wanted Cody to feel nervous, and blush.

"I like that Name, it goes well with mine.", Justin said in a minorly flirtatious tone, "Now if you had more muscle, maybe I'd invite you to my party."

"Party? What party?"

"Oh, it's only my totally gorgeous party for the more beautiful people of the school, it's in August.", Justin explained, "Since your kinda adorable, I'll give you some slack. If you can get some hot muscle by the time of the party I'll let you be invited myself.", the model boy then walked away with a wink and never looked back towards Cody at all. Of course, the entire time Heather, Courtney, and Lindsay were watching. Heather had her sinister grin, Lindsay remained oblivious, and Courtney remained angry. However, as Heather and Lindsay walked away Courtney's arm was tugged back by a tough hand. Of course, it was Duncan.

"So Courtney,", Duncan began, "Any particular reason you and your friends over there are watching Cody?"

"None of your Buisness, Duncan.", Courtney replied highly angrily.

"Aw Come on, tell me.", Duncan stated in a voice filled with fake begging. Courtney knew he was faking, and still did not tell him at all.

"Why do you care so much, HUH Duncan?", Courtney asked. Of course, Duncan blushed a bit. He did not want to reveal to Courtney the truth. Instead, he walked away from her and towards Cody. Like he always does, he slammed his hand on a locker to block Cody from walking away from him and also to scare him. The Deliquent's blush went away as he walked toward's Cody though it is possible that something else came up as he did so too.

"Like the new look, Geek.", Duncan said with a slightly evil look to him. Cody's fear came back of course, and he shivered in fear. It's noteable that none of the girls that helped him were around. No Heather, Lindsay, or even Courtney were around which Cody highly disliked.

"L-l-leave me alone, Duncan!", Cody pleaded from his fear. Duncan simply laughed in response, and did not comply to Cody's request.

"I don't think I will, little Geek boy.", Duncan responded still keeping that semi-evil Grin on his face.

"L-l-look, I d-don't want trouble, please leave me alone!", Cody pleaded again. Duncan still didn't comply, infact he put one hand to Cody's throat and began to constrict Cody's breathing. Cody now felt as though he were going to be killed right there and now. He didn't want to die like that, or to Duncan either. He definitely did not want to have both. As Cody struggled to survive through Duncan's grip, he felt Duncan's powerful hand clench his groin. With the bully's hands on his lower region, Cody was honestly completeley scared at that point. He was scared of what was going to happen to him. He hoped it wouldn't turn into Sexual bullying though, for he did not wish to be assaulted by Duncan in that way under any circumstances. As Cody felt his face turn blue, he closed his eyes and hoped to god that someone would save him. Luckily for Cody, he felt his throat suddenly be released and he fell directly to the ground. As his face returned to normal he saw Duncan still standing infront of him but he looked a bit angry. Also there however, was Trent. Trent was standing with his arms crossed and was not at all very happy towards Duncan. Cody himself wondered what Trent did to get Duncan angered at him and if he had anything to do with said punk releasing his grip as well.

"Why the Fuck did you do that, Guitar Boy?", Duncan asked with a rather angry tone. Clearly he was not happy with whatever Trent did, which was most likely make him release his grip on Cody.

"Dude, you were about to kill that Kid!", Trent replied. Like Duncan, he was not happy either.

"Why the hell do you care, he's a Fag!", Duncan said a bit angrily but also tauntingly to the boy infront of him. He even walked closer to Trent and poked him in the chest which is when his face grew a somewhat Devious smirk which confirmed that of course. Cody of course glared at Duncan when he insulted him in such a way, but he didn't interfere with the argument either.

"Because I'm not going to let someone get murdered!", Trent exclaimed out loudly. Of course, Duncan smirked and being himself, he knew he could use this action to his own advantage and joke.

"Oh really, or do you LIKE him a bit?", Duncan asked. Both Cody and Trent blushed at this. Of course, Cody no longer had feelings for Trent and everyone saw Trent as heterosexual so as such Cody didn't fall for Duncan's joke. However, Trent seemed to take it a bit too personal and got even more angry.

"Why in the fuck would you think THAT?", Trent stated. Being so close to Duncan's face and so angry that it almost looked like Duncan was about to get strangled himself.

"Well, you're defending him in quite a new way!", Duncan pointed out still keeping his smirk, "Since he's a faggot what's to say you aren't one either?"

"He's a freakin' Human being, Duncan and I am NOT Gay I'm just defending a Friend!", Trent replied now even more angrier at Duncan than before.

"Whatever you say, Queer!", Duncan returned with a smirk.

"Like you should talk Duncan, I'd say with how much you touch him that YOU'RE the one that likes him!", Trent now had a smirk on his face and his own arms crossed. Duncan himself widened his eyes and blushed. However, he didn't stay that way for long and then grabbed Trent by the neck of the shirt and readied his fist for attack. Of course, Trent readied his fist as well and both boys looked angrily into the eyes of the other. They were ready to fight. Cody himself watched with surprised eyes, though to be honest he was actually rather joyed to see two men fight especially since he was part of what they were fighting about. However, the fight was not able to happen due to the bell ringing right before the two could throw their punches. Glaring at eachother, Trent and Duncan parted ways and headed to their seperate 1st hour classes. Cody followed Duncan since the two had the same first class. The brunette himself was nervous as he walked behind his very own bully to the Gym class they went to. However, he was unaware that Duncan briefly looked back at Cody and blushed a bit while Cody had his head turned towards the people also walking to their classes. Duncan looked away seconds later though, he wasn't going to let his emotions take over him. This day for Cody was actually rather peaceful. After the fight that Duncan and Trent didn't have, it seemed as though anger at Trent was all Duncan had in mind and as such the punk did not bother Cody at all that gym class hour much to the curiousity of all the students and even Coach Hatchet who scratched his head in confusion. Cody didn't even get harassed in the change room, much to his further surprise. However, while the first class of the day was peaceful the second class was rather different than usual. As in a normal day he sat at the same table that both Beth and Courtney sat at. As Josh looked through his desk for whatever it was he needed, Courtney and Beth gave eachother Death Stares while Cody just looked inocent in an attempt to stay out of any catfight the two might have. However, the Death Stares eventually did lead to an argument between the two girls of course.

"What the FUCK are you looking at ME for, Dweeb Girl?", Courtney asked while keeping her glare at Beth. Beth's teeth nearly gritted together before she replied to the overachieving member of Heather's Trio of Terror.

"Oh shut up, you ignoramous!", Beth crossed her arms and angrily looked at the female brunette at the table. Cody remained quiet, still not wanting to join in on the argument.

"You're just telling me to shut up cuz you don't want me to talk about your crush on that Geek Boy over there!", Courtney responded. She nudged towards Cody, and smirked wickedly at what she had just said. Beth briefly blushed, but did of course look back at Courtney angrily at the same time. The two clearly wanted to fight, but the fact they were in the class room stopped them from doing so.

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!", Beth yelled out loud. Cody and even the other classmates looked towards Josh, who was seemingly completely ignoring the argument and still looking through numerous classroom objects. It was quite disconcerting to see the teacher not even caring about the obvious fight about to break out.

"Oh yes I did, Dork!", Courtney yelled back and even rose from her seat aswell. Beth too stood up, and Josh still did not seem to notice even this at all.

"Well, just you wait till I get over there and Kick your Butt!", Beth then rolled up her sleeves inorder to show her readiness for a fight. Courtney herself clenched her fists and was about to take off her shoes when suddenly there was a knock on the door that managed to be what got Josh's attention at last. Josh himself straightened his tie as Courtney and Beth finally settled down into their seats. Once the teacher answered the door he was met with a member of the office's staff and a teenager. Josh himself was rather surprised to see the teen himself. Infact, he blushed a bit.

"Josh, you have a new student for Second Period. His name is-", the Office member was interupted by the Teenager.

"Heh, Alejandro Burromuerto. My Father is a very talented Diplomat, I am a very good student getting All A's, and of course I can be rather...flirtatious.", the teen boy said. He even took Josh's hand and laid a kiss on it. Josh couldn't help but stare in wonder and bliss as the kiss went onto his hand. Josh smiled with a blush that Alejandro couldn't help but evily smirk at, he couldn't deny that he sometimes did have lust towards his male students. Though, he tried to make sure the students were old enough to flirt with despite the fact it would still be considered illegal to actually have intercourse. Alejandro himself of course, was an example of just utter hotness. He was well excersized and maintained, clearly sporting full formed abs and pecs and even had visible veins. His face a small goatee on it similar to Duncan's, and his hair was not totally long like a woman's length but was long enough to the point that it was rather attractive to many human beings.

"Alejandro", Josh nearly giggled but still managed to keep it subtle. Luckily for him the office member did leave the scene which allowed him to ask the question he wanted to, "I must ask, when were you born exactly?"

"I was born in the year of 1978 and I am 19 years of age, maestro. My parents held me back a few years so that I would be able to show off to more than one class of kids. That, and there were many complaints from other students for some reason.", Alejandro explained.

"Oh, I see.", Josh said with a slight smile and a blush that still remained, "Well, enough with the talk. Let me introduce you to the others in the class!". Josh then walked into the classroom with Alejandro following behind him. It's worth nothing that once the girls who made up the majority of the classroom's population at the time noticed Alejandro they continued to stare at him in awe. Even Cody couldn't help but be taken by Alejandro's beauty despite his crush on Justin. "Class, this is our new student Alejandro Burromuerto and he is from what I'm guessing from another country, but I'll let his Sexy-I mean Spanish self tell you...and no it's not because his voice is just plain loveable!". Alejandro himself simply smiled a somewhat evil grin as Josh allowed him to speak. The spaniard himself gazed at his fellow classmates whom he actually saw as target for manipulation instead. However, there was just one in the class that he did not see as manipulation meat. That one classmate, was Cody. He couldn't help but be captivated by Cody's cute, young face and his sparkling teal eyes. He actually smiled a bit while looking at him more than the others. Cody's blush and head turn away also signaled to Alejandro that he could have a chance. Regardless, after that short pause he made sure to begin his speech of himself to his class.

"Well, I am Alejandro Burromuerto and there is not really much else to say other than I find most of you fellow classmates rather, Beautiful.", Alejandro stated. As the girls giggled in the classroom, and also Josh, Alejandro sneaked a wink and smirk at Cody. This action made Cody blush and look to the ground. He couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on Justin but also knew that him and Justin were not yet dating. However, he also could not deny feelings for the new student either.

"oh wait, I almost forgot!", Josh exclaimed, "Do you need anyone to show you around, Alejandro?"

"I would like that brunette boy over there to do so." Alejandro replied with a wink. Most of the girls were dissapointed in this and likely envying Cody at that moment, but of course none more than Courtney herself who had his arms crossed and glared at the boy who silently replied with a sheepish smile. Alejandro proudly walked over to the table that Cody, Courtney, and Beth sat at. Once he arrived, Beth stepped out of her seat and motioned to allow Alejandro sit in it.

"Here, Alejandro. You can use my seat.", Beth stated while also having a rather fan-girlish smile on her face.

"Thank you, Chica. I appreciate it.", Alejandro replied as he sat down in his seat. Beth squealed. However, as she turned away from Alejandro she suddenly remembered her crush on Cody and upon realizing what she had done she looked to the ground and sighed. Following that, she sat in a desk in the corner at which Courtney laughed at. Alejandro however, smiled at Cody with an almost evil look to him. Cody couldn't muster a single word to say to the boy, though that was mostly because right at that moment the bell rang which got both him and Alejandro to stand up. Cody didn't know what to feel about this. Now he had Justin as his Crush, Beth crushing on him, Heather and Lindsay helping him attempt to gain his crush's love, the hispanic Alejandro probably having a crush on him, Courtney against Heather and Lindsay's help and possibly crushing on Alejandro, Duncan possibly liking him as brought on by Trent, and even Trent possibly liking him as said by Duncan. Cody just hoped that nobody else would come along with a crush on him or anything else to add to this, but only time would tell.


	5. Tour Around the School

With the Second Hour class of the day now finished, it was now the time of day for lunch recess. As he usually did, Cody walked to where Noah was. However, this time he had Alejandro walking with him. The Brunette himself was quite nervous, since Alejandro would make suggestive and flirtatious looks at Cody every time Cody would look in his direction. Cody would look away each time, but it was clear that Alejandro was not going to leave him alone with the glances. Cody just had to deal with it. Not that he had any complaints, though. Of course, there came the time when Noah finally approached Cody. The tanner boy had a rather confused and interested look on her face as he saw Alejandro standing with Cody. As such, he couldn't help but question the sight.

"So, this is the new kid?", Noah asked. Before Cody could answer, Alejandro spoke instead.

"I am Alejandro Burromuerto and I am indeed the new student at this here School.", Alejandro explained, "Cody is with me because he is supposed to be touring me around the school. Though I don't really need it, it's decent since I get to witness beauty such as Cody's.". Alejandro himself then showed off his flirtatious side by rubbing his hands threw Cody's styled hair and looking into the smaller boy's teal eyes. Cody just looked back with a blush, turning his eyes away from the grinning Alejandro. Noah simply frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Spaniard. You clearly are just manipulating Cody here, it's fucking obvious.", Noah stated. Of course, Cody was rather offended at Noah saying such a thing. Alejandro looked at him with a look that showed he was not surprised such a thing was said.

"Noah!", Cody nearly yelled out.

"Please. Noah, my not-so-amigo, you are simply making assumptions based on what you only believe is true.", Alejandro responded to Noah with a smirk. Noah's beliefs did not budge.

"You mean what I know for a fact is true. You can't fool me.", Noah replied with his arms crossed and his book being hugged by said arms. Of course, Alejandro did not budge either.

"I'm not looking to fool you, Amigo.", Alejandro said in faux politeness.

"Sure, well since you an Mr. Dead Donkey are busy Cody, I'll see you later.", Noah then walked away from Cody and Alejandro right after saying that. Alejandro let out a wicked smile while Cody just looked on at both confused. It is most likely that Noah glared back at Alejandro as he walked away, as he did not trust the tan boy at all.

"That was my friend, Noah. I apologize for his behaviour, Alejandro.", Cody said to the taller, stronger, and darker boy.

"It is fine, Cody.", Alejandro said as he took one of Cody's hands and looked deeply into Cody's eyes, "It was not at all your fault."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was not.", Alejandro's words once more won in making Cody's cheeks turn red with a blush. The tanner noy himself smirked at his own work, proud of himself. However, Cody soon returned to what he was supposed to be doing with Alejandro.

"Well, we should be touring around the school, hehe.", the smaller boy then took the bigger one's hand and lead him into the main building. Alejandro pretended that Cody was actually pulling him around. After all, being behind Cody had it's advantages that being beside him did not. Cody himself managed to show Alejandro around the school without interuption through the many classrooms, the library, and even the wood shop class. All that seemed to happen was Alejandro being silent, and many girls looking at him with awe and amazement. Of course, that was until they happened to encounter a certain punk that constantly pestered Cody. Duncan himself seemed almost enraged once he saw Alejandro standing alongside Cody, and as such he angrily walked over to the two and looked Alejandro up and down.

"Who the fuck are YOU?", Duncan asked in his most intimidating voice yet. Though Alejandro, was not impressed and simply smirked sinisterly in response. Cody however, almost hid behind Alejandro's arm in fear.

"This...is Duncan.", Cody said in minor fear. He was hoping this moment wasn't going to happen.

"Hello, Duncan. I am Alejandro Burromuerto, and I am new here.", Alejandro said in faux greeting tone as he took his hand out in an attempt to get Duncan to shake it. Of course, Duncan just had his arms crossed and did not shake the hand Alejandro had out.

"Yeah, so some dude from Spain's gonna be protectin' the Geek's Ass now? What, ya Fuckin' it too?", Duncan asked in a very bullying fashion. Of course, Alejandro had a bit of a blush at the response but at the same time he was quite offended.

"I am simply being toured around by the co-student, amigo.", Alejandro explained, "I am not dating him, as of now that is."

"Look buddy, we are NOT whatever the FUCK Amigo means, got it?"

"Well, you can't please them all."

"Alejandro...let's just go.", Cody said nervously. He was trying to pull the Spaniard's arm inorder to evade a further conversation with his bully Duncan. That however, did not work since neither Alejandro nor Duncan moved from where they were confronting eachother. This meant of course, that the conversation continued on. As Alejandro and both Duncan both seemed to rather be fighting eachother, Cody was still hiding behind the boy he was touring around. He was hoping he wouldn't be caught in any crossfire.

"Aw look, you're little Boyfriend wants you, you should listen to him!", Duncan pointed out with a slight laugh. Cody himself blushed a bit, but still persisted on him and Alejandro leaving the scene then instead of staying. Still, Alejandro did not move. In truth, the two likely would have fought had the bell to go to third hour had not rang at that very minute. Duncan and Alejandro glared at eachother as they had to walk away from eachother, which only further worried Cody. Either way, he now had to seperate from Alejandro since they did not go to the same classes, not even fourth hour, so Cody was able to have a normal day of school following that very same bell. Either way, the tour was over now. So was the day, as well.  



	6. Moving onto Fitness

After the day of touring Alejandro was finished, Cody returned to his home with a strong blush. He just could not believe what had happened that day, first he talked to Justin again, then he met Alejandro, and actually saw said Alejandro stand up to Duncan. It just all seemed too good to be true. It looked like Heather's help was pulling off, or at least it was for Following Day (Saturday), as Cody lied on his bed, he couldn't help but think of what happened with Alejandro and Duncan the previous day. They almost fought, over him. Though he was nervous, Cody couldn't help but be happy on the fact that two guys had been fighting over him, or at least about him. Regardless, he finally recieved a phone call from Heather, likely about the next part of her plan. Cody answered it, and did participate in the following conversation.

"Cody, it's time for the next part of the Plan!", Heather exclaimed gladly. Cody was actually confident in it now, ready for whatever Heather had planned now.

"Great!", the boy exclaimed, "What is it?"

"You're hitting the Gym, now.", Heather said rather rudely.

"The Gym?", Cody was in-fact confused as to why he would actually need to go to the Gym if Justin admitted he was cute.

"You NEED more muscles. Now I'm coming pick you up, seriously you have GOT to learn how to drive."

"Um...okay.", was Cody's only response. Soon enough, Heather arrived at his house with her car, and Cody was riding in it. Lindsay and Courtney were not with Heather this time around, thus leaving it as only Heather and Cody within the car as they drove towards the Gym. Within a few miniutes the two managed to arrive at that Establishment, and as such they walked inside of the gym where Cody saw many people he knew from School. Specifically, it was many of the boys from Gym Class, along with Duncan and Trent both. Cody could not help but notice the two, as they were both shirtless and in nothing but Gym shorts (Trent) or Pants (Duncan) and shoes. Duncan was on a bench press, which of course showed off his well exercised Body (he had a full six-pack), and veins as well. His arms moving the bench press, pressing and tightening his muscles. Cody could not deny it, Duncan was highly attractive to him. Of course, there was aslo Trent who was lifting weights with one dumbell in each arm. Similar to Duncan, Trent also had a very fit body, and his shorts also showed more of his body. Both were very fit, so Cody couldn't resist seeing both as Eye Candy. However, he didn't make any moves on them as Heather was practically dragging him over to a work out machine, specifically a power tower. Although Cody didn't notice it, Trent and Duncan both did eventually notice his presence in the gym. Cody, being coached by Heather, did indeed have a bit of trouble with working out, however it coud be since Heather was practically shouting at him to make sure he was working out. Duncan and Trent both glared at eachother instead, since Cody was in the room along with them. Of course there were other boys, but Cody was of course the one that was involved in their fight earlier. It was in their eyes, they wanted to kill eachother right there. It made them both work out faster, far more intense than seconds ago. This of course, caused alot of sweat to come from them, along with Cody as well.

"TRY HARDER CODY!", Heather yelled out, "COME ON, GET STRONGER! COME ON! COME ON!", she was of course the main source that was keeping Cody from walking off. After about eight minutes on the power tower, Cody then moved on to a bench were Heather placed one of the medium size level Dumbells onto his arms. Cody felt as if his arms were going to fall off.

"Isn't this...a little...much?", Cody struggled to say as the weight practically crushed his body.

"NO! It's not, Cody! Now, you're going to do eight minutes of each workout here, and you're going to do this everyday! Got it?", Heather demanded as a reply.

"Oh...kay.", was all Cody could reply with.

"Good! Now, WORKOUT!", Heather commanded. Despite the weights' weight, Cody managed to lift them properly. Though, he was highly struggling with it. Regardless of Cody's struggles, Heather continued to make sure that he worked out with each piece of machinery for what felt like hours. Heather made sure that Cody worked Eight Minutes on every single piece of Equipment at the least, for about Two Hours total. Once it was over, Cody was so exhausted and sweaty that he simply collapsed to the ground. Cody sighed, not of relief, but because he was going to have to do this for well over just this one day. This, was going to last far longer. Following that one day, Cody was being worked out every single day after school. In-fact, Heather herself hung around Cody much more than just rarely. Courtney's anger gew, and Lindsay remained unaware of what was actually going on. Beth showed worry in what was becoming of Cody, while Alejandro supported Cody's muscle growth. This went on well into the start of may. Cody had little contact with many of his friends, even Alejandro, during thqat time. By the start of May, Cody had a slight amount of Abs, and a semi-athletic feel to his body. In truth, Cody actually did feel better about himself, so much so that he continued going to the Gym even as Heather's hanging out with him began to lessen. Infact, eventually the weights were not even much of a problem for him much anymore. Duncan hadn't even bothered him in a while, though that was likely because of Heather being around him and dictating Cody's eating habits alot. Of course, however, Cody eventually got enough confidence to use the shower in the Gym instead of going home to do so. It was merely because he did not feel the need to use Heather to get home every day and then shower, he wanted to shower and then go home instead since that would be rather easier. Once he was Naked and in the shower, he was rather relaxed with the feeling of the warm water. Though, he couldn't help but be nervous at the fact he was completely uncovered and exposed. He occasionally looked around, there were only three other boys in the showers. Two were Duncan and Trent, the other was a boy he did not know. For the first time, he saw Duncan and Trent both naked. Duncan was on the side of Cody, facing away from him. This gave Cody a view at Duncan's round rump, witch was well worked out to be highly fit, and of course his legs and back as well. His arms had rather large muscles, well-formed. Cody looked away with a blush from the faux-hawked boy, but couldn't help but turn to Trent. Trent was on the other side of Cody, and wasn't facing away. This gave Cody a side-view, and as such he got to see Trent's own well-worked buttocks along with the nine-inch long cock. That large appendage, just gave Cody a minor amount of lust in his mind. Like with Duncan, Cody turned away before Trent would catch him looking. Cody his best to stop himself from looking, but what he couldn't stop was Duncan coming up to him. The feel of Duncan's large Nine-Inch junk rubbing up against his Rump. Cody looked up, and could feel Duncan's hands rubbing along his thigh.

"I see you've been working out, Geek.", Duncan said, with a smirk on his face. Cody didn't know, but Duncan was actually blushing as well.

"Go...Go...Go away Duncan!", Cody replied. He was beginning to be a little scared, worried as to what Duncan was going to do this time around.

"Nah, I don't think I will.", Duncan replied. Cody then turned around rather quickly, to face Duncan. This, led to Duncan pushing into Cody and as such both of them ended up falling to the ground, practically hugging eachother. Cody was in shock, Duncan. Naked. On top of him, and not only that be they both were now on the ground, and both were naked. Cody was just in pure shock, as was Duncan too. As both were blushing, they also were not kissing. Duncan couldn't help but be aroused by this, and neither could Cody. Their moment of arousal was cut short, however, when Trent saw the scene.

"Get the fuck off of him, Duncan.", Trent said loudly. He then went over and pulled Duncan off of Cody and to the floor. Duncan was enraged at this, but let Trent get Cody off of the ground. "You okay, Cody?"

"Y...yeah...I'm okay.", Cody replied. He was in far too much shock to really say anything else. Mostly because he was in a shower room with two other guys, and all of them were naked. He had also just gotten a rather sexual encounter though no intercourse was had. Once Cody was back on his feet thanks to Trent, Cody finally noticed his own lower member was rather aroused along with Duncan's own. Duncan however, had left the room. This left only Cody and Trent to talk to themselves.

"You, okay Cody?", Trent asked. His hand was still touching Cody's own hand, not only that but he was still in the nude too. Cody continued to blush, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, I'm okay.", Cody replied. He didn't really feel like pointing out the nudity, or his arousal. He hoped Trent didn't either.

"Did he hurt you at all?", the tougher musician boy asked. Cody's eyebrows showed he was a bit confused, but he still answered Trent's question,

"No, not really."

"Good."

"...Thanks...for helping me.", was all the Brunette said. As he left the gym that day, he couldn't help but smile at what Trent had done again. Though, he also had questions for it. The Following School Day was another day that Duncan didn't bully Cody. In-Fact, Duncan didn't even show much of himself to Cody at all. This Made Cody a bit questioning and curious, but he payed no real mind to it. Eventually, there came Home-ec class once more. As he sat next to the scowling Courtney and the Hunky Alejandro, Alejandro couldn't help but touch Cody's more muscular arm.

"You are much more muscular now, amigo.", Alejandro replied with a smirk. Cody blushed a bit, "I like it.", now Cody blushed even more.

"T-thank you.", Cody responded with a shy tone.

"Oh please, he's a total GEEK!", Courtney whined with her arms folded. Cody scowled back at her, but Alejandro tried once more to be a peacemaker.

"Courtney, chica, you should be less stressed by this. Think about, would it not be better if you were at least attempting a friendship with others?", Alejandro brought up. Courtney let it sink in, but didn't pay any mind to what Alejandro said and instead looked away. Alejandro then smirked, he was finally getting through to Courtney. "So, Cody, what happened at the Gym the other day?"

"Y-you know?", Cody was surprised. He looked at Alejandro with a large Blush on his face.

"Of course I do, I have heard through the school gossip, it is okay to tell me the greater truth.", Alejandro said calmly and collectively to Cody. He wanted to make sure Cody trusted him, and Cody did as he gazed into Alejandro's eyes.

"Well...okay.", Cody then whispered into Alejandro's ear what had actually happened. As Cody revealed to Alejandro the truth, a wicked smirk of planning came over in the spanish boy's mind. He was finally going to make his move and show everyone what he was truly capable of. While this went on, Cody's position cave his rear up for being viewed by the teacher, Josh. Josh himself stared at it, admiring it's roundess, new-found firmness, and just how much more formed it was than Cody originally had it. He just wanted to reach out and touch right then, but then again that would be clearly seen as harassment. Instead, he had to do it in privacy. He began writing a note, once Cody was done speaking with Alejandro, Josh placed it right infront of Cody. Cody looked down and with curiousity he looked at it.

"See me after class", it read. The Brunette looked at Josh, who was just at his desk doing nothing. He wondered what he did, but knew there was no use in pointing it out, and continued on with the class. It was then, that the bell rang. Cody stayed in the classroom, not knowing what was going to happen next. 


	7. Mr J's Urges & Beth's problems

Following the bell of Second Hour, Josh smirked a nearly wicked looking grin as Cody soon became the only person besides him in the class. Cody himself was a bit uneasy by this, but regardless he still walked up to Josh's desk, still wondering exactly why he had to stay after class. " ?", he asked, "Um...why am I staying after class?"

"Cody", Josh said as he stood from his seat and walked towards the door of the class, he shut the door and locked it, "I've known you for many, many years, and I've known your Mother for many, many years.", he then paused a bit, thinking of what he really wanted, before continuing, "Now, you're Eight-teen right?"

"Yeah...I'm...Eight-teen...why do you need to know that?", Cody was now really curious. In-fact, this entire situation was becoming rather uncomfortable for Cody. He was wondering what was exactly going on in Josh's mind. He was completely unaware, of what was about to happen.

"I was just wondering, you now, Seventeen and Eight-teen are such close ages.", Josh replied with a small laugh, "Now look, Cody, I know you likely will not be happy with doing htis, but I need you to do this for me.", Josh then took Cody's hands, and looked him seriously in the eye, "Will you have Sex with me?"

"What?", Cody exlcaimed, he backed away from Josh in shock, "Mr.J, why would you...what the hell?"

"Cody, come on now, you're of legal age, and I have seen you grow. I used to watch you when you were home alone!", Josh was trying desperately at this point to convince Cody of being willing to do what he wanted, but Cody was not going to submit that easily.

"No! I...I don't want to!", Cody yelled back. Though, in truth he was slightly into the idea. Josh wasn't exactly an unnatractive older man, he had a rather fit body and build, and he still had hair. While he was much more older than Cody, at least in his late 30's or possibly 40's, he still didn't really let himself go into obesity or anything. He even managed a clean-shaven face. His nice and blue eyes made Cody feel only a bit more okay with the idea, but even then Cody still resisted, "I'm...I'm only Eight-teen!"

"Now, Cody, you know I am not a Pedophile, I've waited for you for all these years! We're even the same kind!", Josh proclaimed. Cody was near the door, but Josh made sure to stand right there beside him to prevent him from leaving, "Besides, the Door is locked.", it was once Josh revealed that to Cody that the Brunette obviously saw it wasn't going to be so easy to escape from this. Josh continued to look at Cody with his Blue Eyes, practically manipulating Cody into this. Cody still continued to resist, though, he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"No, it's, it's just wrong! You're...too old!", Cody was beginning to submit to Josh's manipulation attempts, they were beginning to work.

"I am only 36, Cody.", Josh explained.

"That is way too older than me!", Cody exclaimed, "Just...too..older!"

"Cody, come now. It will only be Sex, it is not going to hurt. I promise.", Josh rubbed Cody's cheek lightly. Cody shed a few tears, part of him really did not want to participate in what Josh wanted.

"Look, Cody, I'm not asking for much.", Josh said. He made sure not to let Cody escape, he didn't want him to leave. Josh knew these feelings were wrong, but has always been attracted to attractive younger boys. He thought it would be more right if they would at least consent, and were of legal age, but even then Josh still would have thoughts of how wrong it really was. Regardless, the urges were just too strong for him to resist any longer.

"Look, I don't want to do this, Josh. Please.", Cody responded. He was feeling so weak, though, and Josh could see that.

"Part of you does, doesn't it?", the older man said. Cody silently nodded, which brought back Josh's smirk. "Why don't you let that side take over for a bit. Come on, haven't you always wanted to lose your virginity. Lots of guys have one night stands, Cody, so why is this different."

"You're not going to get away with this!", Cody fought back again. Though Josh looked back in him with another manipulative look.

"There are no cameras in this room, and we have plenty of time, an hour and a half, we have plenty of time.", Josh said with a smirk. It was then that Cody realized why the door was covered, Josh had planned this. He also just knew Josh had sex with others before, and in-fact he was correct. Though, there weren't that many.

"But...Josh...just...I'm scared.", Cody said. He was scared, and very sheepish.

"Don't be, Cody. I'm practically your Mother's best friend. Now, trust me, though we won't be in a relationship, I promise that I won't hurt you during this. I'll leave no marks, I will not give you pain, and I will not ever make you do this again.", when Cody looked into Josh's eyes, he actually saw some form of scenerity. It was of course seen by Cody as possibly false scenerity, but either way the other side seemed more likely. Josh was like a family member, and Cody would rather lose virginity to someone he trusted. Regardless, whether it was manipulation working or actual scenerity, Cody finally made his decision.

"Alright Josh...I'll do it.", Cody had given little thought into the matter, but he thought he could consent. After all, Josh was correct about him being the legal age. Josh smiled, and unzipped his pants. After moving his Boxers around, he revealed his erect cock. Cody, looking down and still feeling uneasy, knew what to do. He went down, and placed the hard lower member Josh had into his mouth. As Cody moved his mouth and head up and down along the shaft, Josh put one hand on the top of Cody's head and let his other hand down. His unzipped pants began slide down to his ankles while Cody, with closed eyes, continued the blowjob. Cody blushed heavily as he did it, but he didn't deny that Josh had a rather big one at 10 inches total, but again he was a far older man. Josh himself smiled with a blush, Cody's moisture was so relaxing to him. Soon enough, Josh himself grabbed Cody's hair and began forcing his head up and down his cock as he got closer to the climax. With further tension, Cody felt the load being released into his throat. Cody's own cock was hard, but he shed a few tears from doing this. Regardless, he was powerless when Josh pushed down onto the floor. Some of the cum from inside Cody's mouth fell down onto his hooded sweatshirt, it was Josh's. As Josh pulled Cody's pants and boxer-briefs down, Cody couldn't help but be helpless and weak to stop him despite his tougher attitude.

"Josh...what are you, doing?", Cody asked with a fearful tone of voice. He thought he was going to be abused, hurt, injured. But then, something shocked him completely. Josh himself was naked except for his upper clothing, and crawling ontop of him. Josh looked into Cody's eyes, and kissed him on the cheek before speaking to him again.

"I want you, to dominate me, Cody.", Josh revealed to Cody. At first, Cody didn't know how to react. Usually, Pedophiles were looking to be dominate, instead of wanting to be dominated. The look in Josh's eyes was as if he were begging Cody to be the top, despite making Cody give him oral just a few seconds ago.

"What?", Cody replied. Josh was rubbing both his own and Cody's lower parts to keep them erect.

"I need you, to fuck me.", Josh explained, "I've been terrible with getting Guys, Cody, and I want you to Fuck me. My Ass hasn't gotten a good one in over Nine months!"

"Josh...you need help.", Cody explained, "Just...you need help."

"I will get the help, just dominate me first. Please!", Josh pleaded, "I will give A+'s for the rest of the year! I'll do anything! Please!"

"...um...okay.", Cody replied nervously. Though with Guys he preferred to be bottom, he was indeed okay with being a top. He never really had sex before anyway, so either position would be new for him. Josh was happy, and the cum and saliva from his hands was good lube for Cody. Cody, also with only his upper clothing at this point, stretched out Josh's hole with his hand, then his member went inside of the teacher. Josh moaned as it did so, and moaned more as Cody began thrusting.

"Oh yeah! Cody! Cody, go harder!", Josh begged. Cody followed his orders, and the feeling of power was actually rather great. He began spanking Josh with his hand with every thrust, and it was hard given his now stronger physique. He also would grope the cheeks josh had, along with going harder than Josh had ever felt before with any of his other partners.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!", Cody said in the best dominant tone he could say. He spanked Josh two more times, then continued on with thrusting in harder and harder. He was practically making it clear that Josh was his. Josh moaned so much, that Cody decided to follow through with dominance, and put one arm around Josh's neck and thrusted even deeper and harder. Josh enjoyed this, and he himsel released another batch of juice from himself. With the other hand groping, Cody licked Josh a bit at the head, before finally moaning loudly himself and releasing his own juices into the teacher. As Josh layed down at the floor in pleasure, Cody walked out of the room after Josh gave him the keys and to the bathroom as soon as he was dressed again. After the rush of pleasure wore off, he realized what he had just done. He began to feel pain, and started to cry, as he walked towards the bathroom. While he was in dominance, he still felt used. Of course, this led into another confrontation with Justin, much to Cody's surprise.

"Hi, Cody.", Justin greeted, stopping Cody right at the Bathroom door, "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh...um, nothing.", Cody said highly nervously.

"Well, I was just telling you that you can now come to my Party in August, since you look so hot now!", Justin then paused, noticing the stains on Cody's sweatshirt, "What's that on your jacket?"

"Oh...it's milk.", Cody was too ashamed to admit what it really was.

"Oh, well, okay then." Justin then walked off without any further questions. Cody then walked into the bathroom, he used the faucet to wash his face, and then looked at himself in the mirror. He contemplated on what he had just done. He didn't really want to do it, but there was part of him that did. Josh, practically used him. Manipulated him. He even made him suck his cock before giving Cody the top position. As Cody looked down in shame, he failed to notice that Trent was convientally in the room as well, and he walked over with a rather concerned face, noticing Cody was not happy or even neutral.

"Cody?", Trent said, "Somethin' wrong, dude?"

"No...it's nothing.", Cody responded. He didn't want to tell Trent what was wrong, despite Trent being one person to show genuine concern for him.

"Something's wrong, Cody, I can tell.", Trent put his hands on Cody's shoulders, and the Brunette just sunk down. "Josh...did something with me."

"He...did what with you?", Trent asked back. He actually sounded somewhat angry when he heard those words come from Cody. Cody became even more tense, as he really did not want to speak with anyone about this, but he felt as though he could trust Trent with the information.

"He...tricked me into having Sex with him!", Cody shouted out. He then broke down, in tears. Trent was in shock, and just focused on comforting Cody. They were unaware, however, that Duncan was listening in on this. He, was completely infuriated. He rushed over towards Josh's classroom. Trent mostly stayed there, mainly because he didn't think Josh would have stayed in the same spot. He wanted to hug Cody, but he was too scared.

"Tell me...did he hurt you at all.", Trent said sternly. It practically demanded answers from Cody.

"He made me be on top...but he made me suck his dick.", Cody replied, still with tears coming down from his eyes, "He didn't physically hurt me that bad, though."

"Well...look Cody...nobody deserves to be used for sex like that.", Trent replied with great concern for Cody in his voice, "If I see him, I'll kick his ass for you."

"Why do you care so much about me?", Cody asked. He really was curious, though in this matter he really saw that he should be not concerned whether someone cares or not. Anyone could and should care when it comes to this.

"Because...because I'm one of your friends, Cody.", Trent responded. Though he showed a bit of lie, he still showed a lot of truth. Cody still believed Trent was holding something back from him, but didn't bother asking about it or adressing that belief. "Come on, wanna go out for recess or you wanna stay in here?"

"I'll...I'll go out.", Cody then walked out, his hands on his arms. Trent followed him closely, and they both walked back outside. Trent watched with minor worry as Cody walked away from him, but he let Cody do what he wanted to do. Cody managed to locate Noah, and sat down next to his friend. "Hi, Noah."

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Noah asked, noticing Cody's highly worried and pained face along with the evidence that he had been shedding tears.

"Oh...Nothing.", Cody looked down. Even with Noah, he was ashamed to admit what had happened between him and Josh.

"Cody, wouldn't I have not asked you about it if something wasn't obviously wrong?", Noah replied with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Josh got me to have Sex with him.", Cody explained, still looking down. Noah raised an eyebrow, he just was far too confused by this to really leave a comment.

"He...what?", Noah asked in response.

"He made me suck his dick then he had me fuck him in the ass.", Cody explained, with minor traces of shame.

"Dude...haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"He got some of the Hockey Players and others of those jocks to do that to him.", Noah explained, "Seriously, you should've learned that Gossip before you did."

"I didn't know Noah! He was just so Convincing!", Cody replied in a near yell. He was practically about to break-down, and Noah himself actually felt sorry for him.

"Cody, look. Just don't be saying it's your fault.", Noah patted Cody on the back and shoulder, "He tricked you to do it to him, it's not your fault.", Normally Noah showed little to no emotion to most things. However, Cody really was his best friend. He didn't like hearing his best friend was hurt, and seeing it made it worse. He stayed with one hand on Cody's shoulder, and Noah himself hoped gossip wouldn't get out. It was while this was going on, that there was an issue going on in the Girl's bathroom.

"So, beth.", Heather said as she turned around. Beth had just stepped out of a stall, "How do you like Cody's new look?", Heather and Lindsay both laughed. Courtney, standing beside them, even laughed herself.

"I think you're turning him into something he's not! You're doing this to hurt me, aren't you?", Beth replied back in anger.

"Oh Beth, you are so smart, aren't you? Well, you are partially right.", Heather revealed with a practically evil look on her face. She then pushed Beth back into the stall. Beth nearly fell into the toilet, but managed to stop herself from falling in.

"You are all a bunch of Bitches!", Beth yelled out, "And I'm not going to take this anymore!"

"Oh please, what you are gonna do?", Heather scoffed, using her foot to push Beth further into the stall and make her go into the toilet.

"Yeah, Belle!", Lindsay said just to get a word in on this.

"I say we take her down right now!", Courtney said loudly. It was almost like as if learning of the true reason behind this, that she sided with Heather more.

"You know what? BRING IT ON! Give me the WORST you guys got!", Beth proudly yelled out.

"Lindsay, Courtney, let's give her the works.", Heather said with an evil voice and look within her eyes. Lindsay and Courtney then pulled Beth out of the stall, and Lindsay restrained her from moving. Courtney ripped off Beth's Belt and scratched her all over as Heather got ready with her purse. Courtney then violently reached into Beth's mouth upon getting gloves, and ripped the braces Beth had on without knowing anything of dental work. Beth screamed in absolute agony, and blood even came up. Heather than took makeup from it, and applied it like a clown all over Beth's face. Beth struggled, but it only made the smearing even worse. Courtney and Heather then both took turns in pulling on Beth's hair, some pulls took entire chunks out of it. It eventually left the poor innocent girl with torn clothes, a bleeding mouth, a clown-like make-up job, and an entire side of her head being bald while the other was practically thinning. Seconds after her attackers left, the bell rang. Only Lindsay looked back, feeling a minor amount of Guilt, however, even though she only restrained her she still took part in it. Regardless, she continued to see Heather and Courtney as her friends and saw what they were doing as a friendly activity. Beth crawled out of the bathroom, and headed to class. As she did so, she briefly saw Josh, with his own bruises and bleeding marks as well as torn clothes, running away from the school and leaving in his car. She was a little confused by this, but still walked to her class. She hoped that her injuries would be noticed by the teacher. Cody, on the other hand, remained hurt as well. He was breathing somewhat faster than before, and still hurt as he headed to his own third-hour class. He was hoping that the next day would be far better. He also hoped he would never see Josh again. 


	8. Day Before Prom

Following the bullying, practically torturing, of Beth, Lindsay couldn't help but feel minorly guilty of her actions while friends Heather and Courtney didn't even show any near sign of it. Lindsay looked back, heading for her third hour class. Neither one of the girls were aware of what Beth was going to be involved in. Beth's third hour teacher was a rather large, practically wrestler type woman named LeShawna Mable Simmons. Ms. Simmons was around 60 years old, and was well known around the school for being powerful, tough, and no-nonsense. Her class was actually the Biology class, and once the woman looked up at Beth, she stood up in awe and shock.

"What in the hell?!", she said loudly, even getting up from her seat, "What the hell happened ta you?"

"Um...", beth began, looking down in pain and shame from what had just previously happened to her. As Ms. Simmons put her hands on her hips, Beth looked down at the floor.

"Little girl, ya better tell me right now cuz I ain't puttin' up with this shit.", LeShawna said firmly and sternly.

"Okay...well...Heather, Courtney, and Lindsay...did this.", Beth replied. In truth, it was almost like child birth as she tried to speak. Not as painful, but quite incrutiating. Beth hoped she wouldn't have to speak much for the rest of the day. Simmons nodded her head, and with a firm look she responded in a rather dominant voice.

"You go to the office and go home, I'll talk to ya tomorrow.", the older female said. Beth silently walked to the school's office, after which she eventually ended up at her home, which was a farm. Her mother and father, highly concerned, were unable to get out of Beth who did it to her, but did rush to the dentist to give her braces again. Though her teeth were saved, and her bruises and other wounds were treated along with the make-up being washed off, there was no method for saving the hair. Beth had to shave the rest of her hair, so that her hair would grow back more evenly. Regardless, she would still be bald for a period of time. On the other hand, Cody managed to have a regular remainder for the day. Once home, he once more saw that his parents were not there which managed to make him feel worse about his situation. He was taken advantage of by a teacher and family friend, and yet his parents were not even there at home to speak with. That was practically all he wanted, some form of guardian to talk to about this. To maybe get what Josh did to him and to other people exposed into the public. Since his parents were not home, Cody merely walked up-stairs. He then learned that perhaps he was not alone. He got this from hearing moans and shaking noises from his parents' bedroom. He looked at the door, confused as to what the noises were. Though, he found it a bit obvious. Cody approached the door, and even touched the doorknob. He soon heard the moans more clearly.

"Ohhhhhh, OHHHHHHHHHH!", they were the sounds of a woman. He also heard the sounds of a man as-well. The woman sounded familiar, but the man did not. Cody was then worried, was it what he was thinking it was? He hoped it wasn't, and he didn't want to really find out. Though, his curiousity was growing. With great curiousity, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. The bed was right infront of the door and at a position that one would see it right at entry, and those in it would normally be facing the door. Cody's eyes widened in shock, because his theories were right. In the bed was his mother and another man that was not his father. Both were naked, and clearly engaging in an act that was not right for a married woman to do with a man not married to her. The man she was with had black wavy hair, and was well formed and toned, and had a good amount of stubble on his face. Cody never met him before, but assumed he knew his mom. It was not longer before Cody, in complete shock, responded to what he saw.

"MOM?!", he said loudly. Blaineley and her friend both stopped, and looked at where the voice came from. Blaineley herself, was embarassed and surprised.

"Cody...hi sweetie...um...uhhhhhhh.", she could not find a proper way to explain or excuse this to her son. She of course, did not know what he had just been through at school.

"Look kid", the man said, "Just go to your room so me and your mom can finish, got it?". Blaineley nudged him in the arm for that statement, though Cody still rushed to his room regardless. It was after around 2 minutes alone to himself that he heard the sounds of the man leaving the home. It was seconds after that happened that Blaineley stepped in wearing her red and short night dress into Cody's room. Cody was sitting on his bed, staring at his walls in shock. Blaineley sat right next to her son on the bed, and was clearly having an awkward time with what she had to talk about to him. She never did give Cody the sex talk yet, and neither did his father. Perhaps that is why he didn't know how to react to Josh's manipulation.

"Cody...do you wanna talk about this?", the mother asked. Cody looked at his mother, still with widened with shock eyes.

"Why?", he asked his mother, "Why did you...do it?"

"Honey, I've been doing this for years!", Blaineley revealed, but then she realized what she was saying to her son of course, "Okay, look, me and your father are just not that happy together anymore, and I just wanted some fun! Just don't tell him, okay?"

"But...you're cheating on him."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

"But...you used to tell me that it's right to tell people stuff like this!"

"Cody, look, in this circumstance it isn't. Now promise mommy you won't tell, okay?", Blaineley hugged her son once he nodded. She then prepared to leave the room and go back to the bedroom where she sleeps, but Cody then remembered a far more important thing to speak of.

"Mom...can I tell you something...of my own secrets?", he asked. He thought she was going to not hear him and leave the room, but to his pleasant surprise he actually was able to speak loud enough to gain her attention again.

"What is it, Cody?", Blaineley turned around and asked. She didn't sit down next to Cody, staying in the doorway instead. Cody himself did not want to tell his mother what happeneded between him and Josh, but knew that she would likely find out eventually and that telling her would be benefitial on his side for the most part. Though he had to admit, his mom cheating on his dad in-front of him also gave him reason to not tell her. Overall, he wasted enough time that Blaineley eventually became annoyed with her son. "Cody, what is it that do you have to tell me?"

"Well...ummmmm...", Cody just could not find the right words, but he knew he had to tell his mother. Or at least, that he should. "Ummm...Josh...he...and...I...well..."

"What did you and Josh do?", Blaineley asked. Her arms now crossed, and her eyebrows showing that she wondered what her son was trying to tell her. "Baby, you can tell me anything, you should know that!"

"Josh...made me...have sex..with him.", Cody finally blurted out and looked to the floor in shame. Blaineley's own eyes widened upon hearing this, but she didn't hug Cody or anything of the sort. Rather, she just, rather angrily, walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Cody silently cried as he looked at the floor in a great amount of shame for what he and Josh had done. He really did not want to have done those things, but he did do them. He, with tears, layed down on his bed and did not get to know what his mother was doing. It was following that very day that in the morning Beth was at the front of the schooll. Beth was hoping Ms. Simmons was going to approach her and come up with a plan. She watched as Cody, looking down at the ground, passed her by and was walking beside Noah. She didn't approach them, but was curious as to why Cody looked so ashamed and depressed. She wanted to go over and talk to him, but was stopped when Ms. Simmons finally showed up from behind her.

"Alright little lady, now, tell me who the hell them girls were.", LeShawna said sternly to Beth. The girl nervously turned to the woman, and was lucky enough to see Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney together from a distance. She pointed to them, and once she saw the three Beth pointed out, LeShawna knew what she was going to do. The older woman turned to Beth with a plan in her mind. "Young Girl, do you believe in what I call Revenge?"

"Um...not really.", Beth replied nervously, confused as to what LeShawna was saying.

"Well, time for me ta Teach ya! Now, heres the plan!", LeShawna then began whispering into Beth's ear. Beth listened as the teacher was giving a rather well thought-out plan of vengeance for something so recently thought of. Beth reluctantly agreed to do the plan, ready for her payback on the three girls who constantly terrorized her. She was slightly happy at the thought of finally ending her bullying once and for all. Though, this still was a gamble. While LeShawna and Beth were thinking of their plan, Heather, Courtney, and Lindsay were standing as a trio and speaking of the latest school gossip.

"Did you see that Staci chick?", Heather asked in a rude tone.

"That freshman? Oh my god she SO needs to lose some damn weight!", Courtney replied, also in a rather cruel tone.

"Like, totally! She is just SO damn lame and fat, and she just won't shut up!", Heather answered back in agreement with Courtney, "Oh, and those TOTAL Lesbos Katie and Sadie, UGH they are SO annoying!", Courtney nodded in response.

"I think that they're nice.", Lindsay openly admitted. Heather and Courtney looked at her in practical disgust and wonder, and their responses reflected this.

"Sadie's ass is practically it's own shopping mall!", Courtney said as a rather cold-hearted insult.

"Not to mention that those to do EVERYTHING together!", Heather began, "I bet they even SLEEP together!", Courtney then remembered something and gasped in evil happiness.

"Did you hear about sissy boy DJ?", Courtney said with coldness in her voice.

"Aww, he's SO nice and sweet!", Lindsay replied, which Heather and Courtney completetly ignored.

"I think he's gay to be honest.", Heather pointed out, "Did he fuck or kiss a guy or something?"

"No, but I did hear that he freaked out and cried over seeing a rat in the cafeteria, and I mean he cried!", Courtney said aloud. Her and Heather then began to laugh. Lindsay didn't laugh, however, and in-fact actually saw some of the people they were talking about as friends. It actually offended her a bit, and she was starting to feel like what it was like to be on the other hand of her clique's torture. She didn't like it.

"Oh yeah, what about that Zoey chick, that stupid red-head?", Courtney blurted out cruely.

"Oh my god, she is just a less ugly version of Beth, like seriously!", Heather replied with annoyance at the thought of the girl they were speaking of.

"Well, yesterday after school she tried to actually talk to me!", Courtney sounded as if she was appauled at the thought.

"She didn't!", Heather herself even sounded as if Zoey attempting to talk to them was completely sickening, "What did you do?"

"I called her a loser and slapped her stupid face.", Courtney replied proudly, "I then told her I'd call my trusty lawyer should she even think of coming near me again!"

"Excellent!", Heather replied in approval as to what Courtney did. Lindsay didn't, however, actually starting to see why not so many other people actually hung out with them that much, if at all.

"Moe seems nice.", Lindsay said, a bit sheepily now. Heather and Courtney then continued to ignore her, but they themselves were actually offended by what Lindsay was saying in defense of those they were bashing.

"How about that wanna-be star Dakota? Thinking she's like all rich and everything?", Courtney brought up.

"She's cool to me!", Lindsay exclaimed. Heather shot her a scowl and then turned back to Courtney.

"I know, she is a Geek Lover and a TOTAL Fail. She'll NEVER be famous.", Heather responded. Lindsay then finally realized that her own friends were not going to let her in on the conversation unless she joined in on their bashing, and Heather's scowl said the argument for her. Lindsay, with a rather sad look on her face, walked away from the two girls whom she called her friends before. She even shed a few tears as she did so. She was unaware of Beth and LeShawna following her, and also that Alejandro was walking towards Duncan as she walked away from Heather and Lindsay. Once Alejandro was close enough, Duncan angrily looked up at him from the bench he was sitting on.

"What the FUCK do you want now?", the punk practically hissed out from his mouth. Alejandro retained a wicked smirk on his face, hoping his plan here would work sucessfuly.

"I was just about to speak of Cody, Duncan.", Alejandro replied. Duncan's unibrow moved in a confused fashion, he was now interested in what the spanish pretty-boy had to say.

"What about him?"

"Well, I have seen him being around Trent rather often recently, and I was just thinking of letting you know.", Alejandro replied. Though this was truthful, Alejandro made sure to pin it as if Trent and Cody were more than just friends using his vocal tone.

"What?!", Duncan got up from his seat, infuriated, "You better not be lying to me about this or so help me I will-"

"Duncan, calm down", Alejandro said to interrupt the enraged Deliquent, "Look, we both have feelings for the Geek in some way, and since Trent wants to be competition...I say we treat him like such."

"Are you saying something like teaming up?", Duncan asked, confused about Alejandro's words here. Though, he was still enraged with what he spoke of.

"That is exactly what I am saying, actually.", Alejandro kept the smirk on his face. It was that very smirk that made Duncan so confused, and questioning. Duncan decided to keep quiet, though, and also to go along with Alejandro's ideas.

"Fine, I'll play along. But I DON'T follow orders from ANYONE, Got it?", Duncan said sternly. Alejandro continued in keeping his evil smirk.

"Got it, Amigo.", was Alejandro's only response. The two then shook hands, and began their plan of what they were going to do in regards to Trent. It was while this agreement was made that Lindsay reached the bathroom. She was unaware that LeShawna was in a stall, and Beth was behind her. Lindsay herself looked at herself in the mirror, and in guilt. She didn't want to be labeled as a school bully. She was smart enough to know what a Bully was, and know seeing the extent of Heather and Courtney's cruelty to those she calls friends, she decided she was not going to tolerate them as friends any longer. Though, not knowing this guilt existed, Beth still spoke to Lindsay with the plan her and LeShawna had in mind.

"Lindsay, I need to talk to you for a little bit.", Beth said to the blonde girl infront of her. Lindsay turned around, and was confused as to who was talking to her.

"Umm...who are you?", Lindsay asked. Though she often mixed up names, she didn't realize it was Beth talking to her at all.

"Beth. The girl you and your friends tortured the other day!", Beth exclaimed angrily. She actually wanted to strike Lindsay right there, but didn't.

"Oh...Mellow!", Lindsay exclaimed, "Look, about that...I'm sorry."

"...You're Sorry?", Beth asked, highly curious but also very cautious.

"Yeah...Heather and Courtney are Jerks!", "Lindsay said with seriousness in her voice, "Look, can you possibly forgive me? I'll do anything! Maybe WE can be BFF's instead!"

"...but...you tortured me COMPLETELY!", Beth pointed out in response.

"I promise I'll make it up to you! PLEEEEEASSSE!", Lindsay said in a shrieking voice. Still unaware of LeShawna hiding in the stall.

"How so?", Beth asked with great curiousity, "What can you do for me?"

"Well, if you wanna get back at Courtney, she'll be at the hair salon without Heather after school!", Lindsay said. It was that very moment that LeShawna knew whar she was going to do. She then revealed herself from the stall, and was ready for the next part in the plan. Lindsay and Beth turned to her, with Lindsay being completely confused as to what the teacher was doing in the bathroom stall meant for the Female students.

"Well, looks like we got a different plan now. Come on Beth, let's get outta here!", LeShawna said as she stepped out of the Bathroom. Beth followed the older woman with a nervous and curious face. Lindsay was confused too, and also followed them. It was sometime after this that the bell to report to the first hour class rang. While Beth, Lindsay, and all of the other students headed directly to their first hour class, Cody himself was hesitant. This was natural, though, after what he had seen and just been through the previous day. He also didn't want to face harassment from Duncan, but knew that unless he was going to skip school there was no point in avoiding the class. He decided to bravely walk into the Gym Class. It was a normal day, he managed to make it to the Locker Room successfuly, and even lasted the orders of Coach Hatchet. However, there was a run in with Duncan that happened once he was in the room along with Cody and the other boys. Similar to previous events, he began speaking to Cody once he began dressing out into his own Physical Education clothes.

"So, Geek, whatcha been up to?", Duncan asked in a somewhat flirty but also mean tone in his voice. Cody was surprised, and also dreading, that Duncan was speaking to him again.

"Please don't bother me, Duncan.", Cody nearly angrily replied, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? Well then I can make you get in the mood, with my fists.", Duncan replied, with a smirk. Cody wanted to fight with him right there, but they only had a limited amount of time before they had to report into the Gym for their class.

"Duncan, seriously just leave me alone.", Cody said, slamming his locker door shut.

"Do you really wanna say that to me, Fag boy?", Duncan smuggly responded.

"Yes, because I just did.", Cody then walked out as the first person to be ready for the class. Duncan smirked as he followed Cody, which also gave him a rather good view from behind. Owen and the other boys soon followed. Once they were in Gym Class, Beth and LeShawna made their way secretly into the Locker Room along with Lindsay. They where practically tip-toeing into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Why are we in the Boys Locker Room?", Lindsay whispered, "It like, totally stinks in here!"

"Cuz it's part of the plan! Now just be quiet, I'll take of Ol' Coach Hatchet while you go in search for that Razor o' His!", LeShawna responded also in a whisper as well. Lindsay and Beth became confused and interested once she mentioned a razor.

"Why would Coach Hatchet need a Razor?", Beth asked, which was finished by Lindsay shortly after.

"He's Bald!"

"Cuz, it's part of the plan! That, and he uses it to shave the hair off of the weakest kid at the end of the year. All the Grades too, so we're gon' be endin' several things today!", the teacher revealed. Beth and Lindsay still remained confused, mainly as to why a Coach would do such a thing to students, but both decided not to ask any more questions. It shortly after these words that Hatchet himself revealed himself, and even responded to what Simmons revealed.

"I don't think so, Ms. Whale.", the coach said, dressed in a military-esque attire. LeShawna herself then took a fighting-like stance, ready for the battle.

"Oh, now I KNOW you didn't call me no Damn Whale, honey, you must WANT me to beat yo Ass!", the old teacher angrily replied.

"I believe you are mistaken with who will be kicking who, Simmons.", Coach answered back. LeShawna became even more angry.

"I'll take care o' this one, Girls, You just get that damned razor!", before Hatchet could stop Beth or Lindsay, he was tackled to the ground by LeShawna and relentlessly punched. As Beth and Lindsay rushed into the Coach's office, they heard the sounds of screams, punches, kicks, lockers being ripped open and banged on, desks being thrown, and even mirrors breaking. Niether one checked to see who was winning the fight, but they focused on finding the razor instead. They looked through all of the drawers, all of the shelves, and even turned over the chair in the room, but were unable to find the Razor. Soon, the two students were completely confused with what exactly was going on, since they practically literally looked through the entire office.

"Where could the Razor be?", Beth asked aloud. It was then that she noticed Lindsay was holding something in her hand that highly resembled an Electric Razor.

"I dunno, but I found this Dildo!", Lindsay said, holding up what actually was an Electric Razor. Beth was happy to finally see the item they were looking for the entire time.

"Lindsay's that's it! That's the Razor!", Beth cheered. The two then became happy, and hugged as they squealed in celebration. Shortly after that, they exited the office, and gasped at the sight their eyes met with. Almost every single locker was either dented or broken, decks were thrown into the walls and some even created holes, water from the toilets was flooding the room, with the doors of said stalls and the seats of the toilets littering the room. Parts of the ceiling was also broken off, along with glass from the mirrors of the in-Gym class bathroom mirrors also being around the room. Chef Hatchet was inside the locker area, in the center of a broken bench in the dressing area. LeShawna was standing infront of the girls, with clear signs of the fight all over here.

"Good, I see y'all got the razor. Now let's get the hell outta here before them Boys or someone comes in and sees this.", LeShawna then took the girls and led them out of the class and then made sure they went to their proper classes. The rest of the school day for the three women was normal, but those in Gym Class had to go on an Alternate schedule due to the damages done to the Dressing Room. Coach Hatchet was also blamed and pinned completely responsible for the damages, and as such was forced to give in his own money into the repairs. While the school day went on, LeShawna, Beth, and Lindsay were waiting for the end of the day, waiting for their plan of revenge to take wing. Alejandro and Heather also smirked in regards to their own plans, and Heather was unaware of LeShawna's involvement in Undermining her. Alejandro was unaware of what would happen in the future, mainly in regards to what was the premise of the announcements from the principal right at the end of Fourth Hour.

"Alright students, as you know the Senior Prom is tomorrow! Remember, be in appropriate clothes! Be Safe, and please don't be drinking! That is all.", after that announcement, the school day ended. Heather, Courtney, and Lindsay headed to the locations they planned on going after school, while Beth and LeShawna secretly followed Courtney. Cody rode home with Heather, and Lindsay was forced to take the bus. With the Prom finally announced, Alejandro was determined to get what he wanted on that Day, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Duncan was thinking of what he was going to do to Trent, while Trent was thinking likely about what Cody was going through and feeling Sad for him. Noah, continued reading his book, being the only one who knew of it's contents. Even Noah was unaware of wht Alejandro was suddenly smirking at him on the bus. Regardless, Prom Night was nearing. For everyone.


	9. The Demise of Courtney

Now that the day of school was finally over, Courtney headed to the Hair Salon just as Lindsay had said she would. LeShawna and Beth watched from LeShawna's car as Courtney stepped into the Salon with sunglasses as if she was the best thing in the world, and then the door closed behind her. The two silently walked to the windows, and hid the best they could. The window allowed them to see directly into the salon, though they didn't have the perfect view. Courtney was well seated on the chair, while the woman who was to do her hair was readying her supplies. Beth then stepped into the salon, planning on speaking with the girl doing Courtney's hair. Courtney, however, was completely disgusted and offended by this.

"What are YOU doing here, Baldy?", Courtney said cruely and pointing out Beth's bald head. Beth looked down in shame, which gave Courtney more pride in her words. Beth was able to look back up, however, upon remembering what the plan was going to do.

"I'm here to get my own hair done!", Beth exclaimed, highly angered at Courtney for the previous torture she had put up with. Courtney did not budge, however, and continued her taunting and bullying of the lesser girl.

"You don't have hair anymore, dumbass!", Courtney exclaimed loudly. The girl that was to do Courtney's hair ignored this argument by going into another room. This allowed LeShawna to make her move. She stepped into the salon herself, and followed the girl into the room she went into. Courtney did not notice this, thinking LeShawna to merely be coming for her own hair, and possibly due to said woman being a teacher at the school.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't get weave, you know!", Beth said in defense of herself from Courtney. This also failed in getting Courtney to stop.

"Oh PLEASE Beth, you are like, COMPLETELY bad at Defending yourself!", Courtney replied in an extremely harsh and obnoxious tone. Beth refused to back down, she wasn't going to let Courtney win again.

"Oh yeah? Well, for a Hateful bitch you sure are nice to the Surfer Girl and Party Guy! You been dating them recently?"

"Says the girl who wants the GEEK to fuck her and get her pregnant!"

"Says the girl who flirts with the deliquent!"

"Says the girl who's now Bald!"

"Says the girl who's spoiled like hell!"

"Says the Girl who has no fashion sense!"

"Says the Girl who always cries to her lawyer!"

"Says the Girl who is FUGLY as FUCK!"

"Says the girl who is a big fat DOUCHE!"

"okay, look loser.", Courtney said to stop the fight between her and Beth, "I COULD continue this fight for hours, but I'd rather not. Why don't wait outside so we can settle it there, m'k?"

"Oh what, you afraid that I'm gonna finally defeat you?", was Beth's only response to Courtney's insults. It was then that the two had a long scowl at eachother, looking deep into eachother's eyes with nothing but contempt and hatred. Both wanted the other to die, and both wanted the other to leave. It was at that moment that LeShawna finally came from the room, wearing the uniform of the girl that went in. In her hands were scissors, and a bottle of a hair-care foam. Beth smirked, and left to go outside. Courtney smiled, and as LeShawna walked up to her hair, she grabbed the remote and put on the TV.

"That geek is SUCH a loser!", Courtney exclaimed, "I mean, like, REALLY!". Courtney was not aware that it was LeShawna behind her, brushing her hair, readying for the cutting. "By the way, only give it a trim."

"Will do, sweetie.", LeShawna replied. She then took a large chunk of Courtney's hair, and cut from the very bottom. This created a rather uneven hole in Courtney's hole, and gave the teacher a good amount of Satisfaction. "By the way, I've heard A-LOT o' stuff 'bout that there school 'round the block."

"Oh yeah, this year was SO much fun!", Courtney exclaimed as LeShawna took off another chunk from the back of her hair.

"How so?"

"Well, there was this kid with some kind of Problem, like he thought he was seperate people. It was SO Freaky that I just had to push him down the stairs, and then sue his family because I claimed he sexually harassed me! Stupid Freshman!", Courtney revealed without any remorse for her actions of which she mentioned. LeShawna took off all of Courtney's Bangs after that. Courtney failed to notice even after that, as LeShawna was being careful enough not to create much noise.

"Anythin' Else?"

"Oh yeah!", Courtney exclaimed happily, "There was this FAT-ASS Parent of that DJ kid, and I used a wooden spear made by this kid from wood-shop to literally Harpoon her in the Ass! The woman screamed SO LOUD it was SO Funny! They never found who did it either!". This reveal got LeShawna to remove Three chunks from Courtney's hair's back, and two from the top.

"Oh, now that can't be all now!"

"You're right. The BEST part of the year was when, while beating up that FUGLY Beth girl, that Heather was tricking her own cousin into getting made-over for the Justin Kid. Well, actually she was doing it to make Beth angry, and then at the prom she's going to reveal Cody's deepest darkest secret and ruin his life infront of the entire school!", Courtney then laughed. Courtney was unware as LeShawna removed chunk after chunk, eventually leaving a nearly bald head, with only seven single strands left of her hair. LeShawna then prepared the foam, which was actually an experimental creation from the Science classes to permanately destroy Hair Folicles, preventing any future Hair growth. LeShawna angrily rubbed it onto Courtney's hair, which was when Courtney was finally noticing what LeShawna was doing, but was unaware she was now bald herself. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?"

"Oh, I'm just puttin this foam on here. It'll make your hair shiny for that there prom comin' up.", LeShawna lied to explain to Courtney. Courtney actually managed to believe LeShawna's trick, and didn't even look to see who it was that was doing her hair. "Just leave it on til it dries, and your hair will be just spectaculer!"

"It will?", Courtney asked, still not looking back to see who did her hair, or in this case removed it.

"Yep! It will!", LeShawna made sure she sounded happy, "By the way, you don't even have ta pay, It'll all be on me!"

"Got it! I can't WAIT for the Prom!", Courtney then ran off happily, exited in her belief in LeShawna's words. As soon as the Salon doors closed, LeShawna began walking out in a rather proud and confident laughter. Beth came out from the bushes, curious on whether it worked or not.

"Did it work, or did it not?", Beth replied. LeShawna then slowly stopped her laughing, and was actually surprised that Beth couldn't guess from LeShawna being happy.

"Of course it worked! That bitch will now be bald fo'evah nah!", LeShawna said loudly and proudly, "Now look, we have GOT to make it to that damn prom."

"I don't have tickets though...and why?", Beth asked, not knowing what LeShawna knew from her conversation with Courtney in the salon. LeShawna was told earlier of Beth's crush on Cody, and knew that Beth knowing Heather's true intentions was vital to the plan of revenge.

"I'll find us a Way in, and I'll tell ya on the way, Now let's get outta here before the skank sees she's bald and comes on back!", LeShawna then led Beth back to the car, where they then drove away from the scene. Beth was infuriated upon learning of Heather's true intentions, and was ready to have the final confrontation at the Prom, which was going to be the following Day's night. Of course so was every other Senior too, though for different reasons. Soon enough, the Night came, when the Prom was to take place right in the Gym of the school. The Dressing Room was closed off, due to it still being severely damaged, and the Sunset was starting to turn to twilight. The Seniors prepared for their final day of School, with each one being ready in some way.

Beth was being prepared by LeShawna, with both Girls being dressed up. Beth had a good amount of Make-up on that made her look, in complextion, like Megan Fox or Madonna. LeShawna also fitted her with a Blonde wig of long wavy hair to complete the look. For the dress, the girls picked out a Glitterly Light Blue dress, with matching heels and purse. LeShawna even added a small hat to complete the outfit entirely, and she herself was dressed in a fabulous but professional fashion. Upon looking in the Mirror, Beth wanted to scream of happiness with how she looked. Hopefully now those years of bullying would finally come to an end.

Cody was still shocked from what he witnessed, and as his parents argued downstairs he got ready for his prom. He had a Black Tuxedo suit with a purple tie and vest underneath it. He had no hat on, but he himself was quite impressed with how he looked. He also didn't have anyone helping him, this was all on his own. He even put on shined and cleaned Black dress shoes to complete his prom outfit for perfection.

Justin was getting ready through the help of numerous aids and helpers, who put together a white and gold tuxedo for him, with fabric that would allow him to rip it off if desired. His hair was properly fixed up on the upper clothes being put on, and each article of clothing was given proper examination through mirrors. Once Justin approved, his make-up to hide and remove any possible blemish was applied, and after that the boy was finally ready for his prom night.

Heather got ready in her room alone as well, due to neither Courtney nor Lindsay going to the prom for reasons Heather did not know of. Heather had on a short dress of Crimson, with a decorated pattern of Glitter. It had a V shape at the neck, and a slit up her legs to properly show some amount of skin. Her hair was up in a bun, but her bangs were still present. She also put on her own supply of make-up as-well. With her own looks finally done, she too was ready for her plans to finally be completed.

Trent got ready in a similar fashion to Cody. He had on a Tuxedo, black shoes, and what not as well though the difference was that his tie and vest were green instead of purple. Trent carefully made sure that his suit was a good fit, and then prepared to leave his home for the prom. Trent possibly had the most self-confidence aside from Heather. The difference there, was that Heather had horrid intentions while Trent had relatively kind ones.

Noah surprisingly was going to the prom, though put practically no effort in a nice outfit for himself. It was ineed a suit, though it was not well tucked in or put together much at all. He had a light blue tux likely a hand-me-down from family members, and his hair was not done in a different fashion either. He had a bored expression on his face and did not even check himself in the mirror. Infact, he even brought his book of unknown to others contents with him as he left his home for the Prom.

Duncan and Alejandro were suprisingly getting ready together. Alejandro had a Tuxedo with a red vest and tie, and also wore his signature necklace as-well. Duncan on the other hand, simply had on a white Dress-shirt with an undone tie, and shoes that were for Tuxedos to go along with the pants. Alejandro wasn't exactly pleased with Duncan's outfit, but didn't compain to it either since knew he shouldn't have expected much else. Regardless, the two were finally ready for their own Prom, and for the climax to Alejandro's own plans.

There then came the problem as to those who were not coming. Lindsay had fallen Ill with a cold due to unknown reasons, and to her dismay was unable to attend the Prom. Courtney was in her room crying, finally realizing the extent of her baldness and also growing Pimples and Rashes from the chemicals within the foam LeShawna placed on her head. Josh was gone from the Country itself, and nobody knew how or where to find him if they could do so at all, and Coach Hatchet was at the school but in the boys locker room busy repairing it. Everyone else, on the other hand, was finally ready for the Prom. Which was that very Night. 


End file.
